


In Andromeda

by LEC743



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEC743/pseuds/LEC743
Summary: Nayely, manager of caring for the Nexus Engines, is missing her brothers. She can't go and find them because she has a duty to help care for the thing that keeps the Nexus from floating aimlessly in space. And all she wanted to do when she made it to Andromeda was sing stories to the new aliens. How could things have gone so wrong?





	1. You Sleep Where You Work

The lowkey rumblings of the Nexus engines penetrated the supposed sound proof walls of Nayely’s office. It left her in a Schrödinger state of without sound and with sound. Nayely’s office was immaculate, so much so that even her old Turian Boot Camp Drill Instructor would be proud of the sight. However, she would have taken off points from how sloppy Nayely, herself looked. At her desk sat her only physical picture of her family together; her human mother, her turian step-father, herself, her turian step-brother, and her little adopted krogan brother. Leaning in a corner of the office behind her sat her guitar, it had started collecting dust.

She was looking over the morning engine reports on her computer to send to Superintendent Kesh when someone knocked on her door. Sighing, Nayely rubbed her cold hands on her burning eyes. Then she closed her computer lid, sat up straight and with a smile said, “Come in.”

Lana Cuthbert, an asari, poked her head through the door way, “The two Angaran transfers are here.”

Genuinely excited now Nayely said, “Well, let them in.”

Lana smiled with a nod and two humanoid-like aliens walked in. The two angaran men walked in on thick ostrich like legs, reminiscent of how a quarian’s, turian’s, salarian’s, and krogan’s legs are like, and Nayely appreciated the familiarity. This being the first time she’s meeting with these new aliens Nayely noted their purple skin and how they had a kind of sub-color on top of their purple skin. One had patches of lavender on his purple skin and the other had patches of greenish-purple on his purple skin. Both angaran men have crystal blue cat-like eyes and big round flaps on the sides of their heads that go down past their necks. When she got up and shook their hands, she noticed that their last three fingers fused together, leaving only their pointer finger and thumb free.

“I’m so glad to see you both here,” Nayely said as she pulled out two folding chairs by the door then sat back down, “My name is Nayely. Also, I’ve heard about your Moshae and what happened to your people in the Kett base on Voeld and I’m happy she’s back and I’m sorry for your collective losses.”

The angaran men nodded their heads in acceptance and thanked her.

“My name is Lethoul,” the lavender speckled angara said.

“And my name is Saalro,” the greenish-purple speckled angara added.

“Nice to meet you two,” Nayely said, “Welcome to the Nexus Engine Room Sleeping Quarters and Lounge Area, where you sleep next to where you work. Now, are there any special needs you two might need because I need to know, as your manager, so I can make sure you guys are comfortable and are capable of working at 100%.”

“How long do we stay down here?” Lethoul asked.

“When we’re fully staffed, at least three people get the weekend off every other week and usually go upstairs to enjoy themselves. Right now, it’s one person gets a break once a month,” Nayely said.

“That sounds awful,” Saalro said, then added, “We’ll need special lights then, since we’ll get sick without proper sun exposer.”

Nayely thought for a moment then reopened her computer and brought up a notepad app and typed in: need two UV Light stands – ask agriculture people. “Alright, I’ll get you your lights. Should get them within the week. Anything else?” Nayely asked.

“How do we contact our families? Are we allowed to do that from down here?” Saalro asked.

“Oh, sure. There are several ways for you to talk with your families from here. The main and quickest way is by the vid call screen, but there’s an hour per day time limit to it since everyone here has family they want to talk to and there’s only one vid call screen to use. You can of course call multiple times in one day, but it must be after everyone else has had their turn. The other way you can contact your family is through your omni tools that you were given when you boarded the Nexus,” Nayely said.

“These things,” Saalro asked while holding out his wrist which held a watch sized computer.

“Yep, You make a little E-mail account and you can E-mail them whenever you want on that, but it’s not as strong as the vid caller, so if you have family on Eos or Aya then you will be exchanging E-mails throughout the day just fine, but if they live far away like on Elaaden or Kadara then it’ll take up to two days or more to exchange your messages,” Nayely explained.

“That’s not so bad,” Saalro said.

“These little things are a lot stronger than I thought they would be,” Lethoul said, thinking out loud while admiring his omni tool.

The three of them continued talking about compromising time off and the amount of pay they're given and who’ll be their designated trainer and where they’ll be sleeping and so forth.

“I think we all know what we need to know so you two can go. You both will start work tomorrow morning so I suggest exploring the Nexus while you still can,” Nayely advised the two aliens.

The Angarans stood up, folded the chairs and placed them where they last saw them.

“I think I’ll take you up on your offer,” Saalro said.

“I’m going to settle in first,” Lethoul said.

Nayely waved goodbye to the Angarans as they left her office. She was once again alone, and she slumped forward with a sigh then there was another knock on the door and Nayely straightened up again.

“Yes,” Nayely asked.

Odann, a salarian, poked her head through the door with a data tablet in hand. “I have the mid-day shift’s engine reports.”

“Oh, thank you Odann,” Nayely stood up as Odann walked in to hand her the data tablet, “Have a good evening.”

“Thank you. Don’t work too hard,” Odann said as she closed the door behind her.

Nayely smiled at the joke then collapsed into her seat and half-heartedly touched the tablet to her computer and air dropped the data, then she sat the tablet to the side with the other one.

# # #

It was 11:00pm by the time Nayely had finished all the paper work and had it E-mailed to Kesh for her to look over it in the morning. Nayely stood up stretching and rubbed her burning eyes with her cold fingers and she kept them there for a minute. Then she picked up the three tablets she gotten over the day and as she walked out of her office, she turned off the lights. It was pitch dark in the kitchen/office area of the lounge. There weren’t any lights coming from under the doors of the men’s or women’s sleeping quarters from across the make shift living room. There was, however, a faint light and the sound of running water coming from the men’s side of the shower room as Nayely walked over to the door leading to the engines. As Nayely placed the three data tablets into wall pockets next to the door she listened in on whoever was talking.

 “When will you tell them?” Saalro asked.

“Tomorrow morning,” Lethoul said, “I thought it was too soon to tell them on our first day here.”

“How do you think they’ll handle it,” Saalro asked.

“Well, Pathfinder Rider and, my yalaon, Jaal gave me hope that the Jarevaon Imasaf will accept what I have done,” Lethoul said.

“They’ll be very mad, though,” Saalro stated.

“Oh, they’ll be furious,” Lethoul said as the water shut off, “But they’re going to find out I’m a former Roekkar eventually.”

Nayely walked up to the entrance to the men’s side of the shower room and half shouted, “Or I can find out right now.” She heard them shout skkut then Lethoul stuck his head around the corner. He was about to say something when Nayely interrupted him, “You take your time. I promise I’m not mad.” Then she left and sat on the couch in the make shift living room in the dark, with the only light coming from the shower room. It took them five minutes to get dressed and exit the shower room.

Nayely scooted over and patted the empty space beside her on the couch. The two angara sat down. Then Nayely proceeded to say, “I personally don’t care if you were a Roekkar or not. You’re not against us anymore and the organization, over all, has fallen apart. If I allow myself to start doubting that you guys aren’t good people, then we’ll have chaos down here. That’s why I think it’s best if we keep the fact that you’re a former Roekkar secret until someone does find out. If you still want to tell everyone what you were, then I’ll support it. Just make sure I’m there so I can act as mediator.”

“There is no shame in making mistakes. Why would I keep my mistakes secret? Wouldn’t that make them angrier?” Lethoul asked.

Saalro nodded his head in agreement.

Nayely shrugged. “Who knows, everyone here’s different, but I’m not going to stop you if you think telling everyone’s the right thing to do,” Then she stood up, “Good night gentlemen.” Then she started walking towards the woman’s sleeping quarters then pause, “Oh and one more thing. If you’re trying to have a secret conversation, you’ll want to whisper in the bathroom. It echoes like crazy in there.”

# # #

It was 5:00am when Nayely woke up like usual; three hours before everyone else. Going to the woman’s side of the shower room, Nayely took a cold ten-minute shower to wake herself up more and when she finished, she examined herself in one of the five sink mirrors. She thought she didn’t look too good; with dark purple bags under her eyes that seem so deep that they cover the cheek part of her face tattoos. She thought to herself that she looked pale, even though her skin tone rivaled the dark void of space. She finished drying off and got dressed in her work clothes and went to the kitchen/office to make coffee for everyone. While the coffee machine was doing its magic, Nayely took out all the quick to make breakfast stuff. After doing that Nayely took out her personal coffee mug with her face on it and quickly switched out the coffee pot for her coffee mug and once it's filled, she switched the two out again.

Nayely took a moment to breath in the aroma of her coffee and then took a sip. Then she made her way to the vid caller, next to the entrance to the higher levels of the Nexus, and on the opposite wall of the entrance to the engines. She tried calling the number Luso, her turian brother, gave her again. All she got was a dial tone. Then she tried calling her little krogan brother, Surd, and she got dial tone again. Sighing, Nayely turned off the vid caller, finished off her coffee, grabbed a pair of noise canceling headphones then got to work on doing the morning rounds. It technically wasn’t her job any more to do morning rounds of the Nexus engines, but it always made her feel better knowing that despite everything, the engines were still going.

It was 9:00am by the time Nayely had finished diagnostics on the engines, making sure the movable joints were well greased, that the fuel tank was full, and that the batteries connected to the solar energy panels weren’t corroding. She passed Lethoul, Saalro, and Puvus, a turian and their trainer, on her way back. She put away her ear muffs and opened the door to smell someone cooking fried eggs. It was Vimia, a turian, at the oven.

“When did we get eggs,” Nayely asked Vimia.

“I made a trade with Vetra,” she answered, “I thought it would be nice to have since we got some new help.”

Nayely stretched and yawned as she walked away, “Well, have fun. I’m going to do paper work.”

Lana stopped her in her tracks, “Oh, no you don’t. When’s the last time you’ve eaten.”

“Oh, I don’t know, but I’ll be fine,” Nayely said as she was forcible sat down into a stool. Vimia handed her a plate of eggs.

“Don’t worry,” Vimia said, “They’re levo-amino based eggs.”

Lana sat down next to Nayely and got herself a plate too.

The smell and look of the eggs were making Nayely feel sick, but she didn’t want to be rude to Vimia, so she tried eating. The eggs tasted bland and the texture made her gag a little.

Lana asked, “Are you okay?”

Nayely coughed as she answered, “Yah, I just—um, got it down the wrong pipe.”

Odann was grabbing herself a glass of water and had grabbed two glasses and handed one to Nayely, “Here.”

“Thanks,” Nayely said before drinking.

Nayely pushed around the eggs on her plate. She missed the days when food didn’t taste awful to her. Vimia was generally a good cook, but ever since she lost contact with her brothers six months ago, she hasn’t felt like eating very much as of late.

Nayely stood up, “I’m done eating. I’m going to go work on the schedule.”

“Okay,” Haestar, a salarian who was walking by, “Don’t forget to give me my day off I asked for.”

“Don’t worry, I saw your request, but I make no promises,” Nayely said before she closed the office door behind her.

# # #

Nayely was in the middle of writing another request to Kesh about getting a new manager when someone knocked on the office door.

“Come in,” Nayely said without looking up.

“I’m ready to tell everyone,” Lethoul said.

Nayely rubbed her eyes, stretched, then stood up. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

As Nayely walked out of the office she called out to everyone to gather around. All nineteen employees were present.

“Alright everyone, I want you all to stay quiet until,” she turned and whispered to the angaran beside her, “What was your name again?”

“Lethoul,” he whispered back.

“I want you all to stay quiet until Lethoul has finished what he has to say. Okay?” Nayely told everyone.

Everyone nodded or replied, okay.

“If you will,” Nayely said, giving Lethoul the floor.

Lethoul took a step forward and said, “I use to be a Roekkar solider.”

Nayely felt the atmosphere of the room go from cautious curiosity to hostile.

“I cannot change what I have done with the Roekkar and I’m not telling you this in hopes of you accepting my apologies,” Lethoul continued to say, “I tell you this, because you deserve to know. Thank you.”

Everyone was silent then Raeso, an asari, was walking up to Lethoul with blue biotic fields covering her fists.

“Your kind killed my sister,” Raeso cried as she threw a biotic punch at Lethoul.

Nayely went in to disengage her attack like she used to practice, but Raeso’s biotic punch was so forceful that instead of redirecting it away from Lethoul and herself, Nayely ended up taking the punch. She couldn’t breathe for a whole minute as her employees surrounded her, worried. Nayely slowly stood up, then placed a hand on Lethoul’s shoulder.

“You are all entitled to being angry at the Roekkar and what they have done to us, but punching an Angaran who’s changed their ways and are trying to do better isn’t going to bring back the people we have lost,” Nayely said, “Before Lethoul told you about what he used to be, what was your impression of him?”

The hostile atmosphere had lessened to an angry annoyance.

Puvus, their trainer, stepped forward, “A genuine hard worker and a curious type.”

Haestar also stepped forward, “I thought he was fun.”

Then Lana stepped forward, “I think he’s a real family man.”

Raeso shouted, “But that doesn’t excuse what he’s done.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Nayely and Lethoul said at the same time.

Nayely stayed quiet and motioned for Lethoul to continue.

“All I ask is for you to give me a chance to prove to you that you can trust me,” Lethoul finished.

Nayely sensed that the atmosphere was still angrily annoyed with Lethoul, but in a more accepting kind of way. Nobody said a word for a good minute.

“Well,” Nayely said, breaking the silence, “If nobody has anything else to say then let us all get back to work.”

Everybody wondered off to do their jobs, except for Lethoul.

“Thank you for your help,” Lethoul said, “Will you be alright? That punch looked nasty.”

Nayely waved it off, “I’ll be fine. I’ll probably have bruised diaphragm since Raeso used her biotics, but I’ll be fine. Come to me if you need any help diffusing any animosity towards you.”

“Thank you,” Lethoul said. Then before Nayely walked into the office Lethoul asked, “Did the Roekkar hurt your family too?”

Nayely was silent for a moment then said, “I don’t know.” Then she closed the door to her office.


	2. Kadara

            Nayely was enjoying her afternoon cup of coffee as she was relaxing at the kitchen counter. The radio was playing some elevator music as filler between news reports of the outside world and the midday shift just came in from the engine room with Raeso holding the data tablet. Raeso handed the tablet over to Nayely.

            “Long day?” Nayely asked.

            “Long enough,” Raeso the Asari said through gritted teeth as she stared ahead.

            Nayely turned around to see Lethoul doing some dishes.

            “Ah,” Nayely replied, then she turned around to face Raeso, “Why don’t you go take a nap then.”

            Raeso glared at Nayely then stormed off.

            Vimia, the Turian, walked up to Nayely after Raeso stormed off, “She still hasn’t cooled off after yesterday?”

            “We’re not killing each other yet,” Nayely stated.

            Lethoul came over drying a plate in his hands, “Suicide is only acceptable in situations when the Kett are involved.”

            “I disagree,” Vimia replied as she sat down on a bar stool.

            “If you don’t die then you’ll become a part of the Kett if you aren’t turned into a work slave,” Lethoul said putting away the dry plate.

            “Well I’m banking on the 50% chance that my genes are unacceptable and that I’ll be thrown into a work camp. Then I can work on escaping the work camp and get help,” Vimia said, “Also can I have a cup of dextro-coffee, please.”

            Nayely got up and poured her a glass then said, “I would rather die first.”

            “Oh, do you also believe in reincarnation?” Lethoul asked.

            “No. I honestly hope there isn’t an after life or reincarnation or anything. When I die, I want that to be it. Nothing else,” Nayely said plainly. She could feel the darkness of her words were a little too heavy for them.

            “Well, that’s sad,” Lethoul said as he finished the dishes and walked away.

            Nayely and Vimia sat quietly at the kitchen counter sipping their coffees as the lounge area sounded a lot like a middle school lunchroom. Nayely could tell that Vimia was trying to think of something to say, but then the elevator music shut off as the Heleus News Service came to life. The background talking stopped in response.

            _“Breaking News! A new hope has been displayed before us! Our second colony has been established at the newly tamed Kadara Port. With Sloane Kelly dead, her adviser, the Angara Keema Dohrgun, is now in charge of Kadara’s port. With the Outcasts no longer welcome the Charlatan’s Collective has stepped up as the new bodyguards of Kadara. This is what Pathfinder Rider had to say: “Getting this far was hard and it won’t get easier, but it will get better. We have to want it to get better, Kadara is the frontier as wild and as promising as it gets. I know we’re up for it.” This has been Davis Qar on HNS.”_

            Vimia raced off to discuss the good news with everyone, but Nayely didn’t care. All she knew in that moment is that she had to get to Kadara as soon as she could so she could find Luso.

# # #

            Nayely sat in her chair, staring at her computer screen as her leg bobbed up and down. She sent an Email yesterday requesting that she go to Kadara to pick up some new tools for the Nexus’s engines. Nayely refreshed her screen again, nothing new showed up. Then there was a knock on her door, it was Odann, the Salarian, who opened her door after Nayely said come in.

            “The L.E.D. Lamps are here and the human at the door needs your signature,” Odann stated.

            “Oh,” Nayely said getting up, “I thought they wouldn’t get here until the end of the week.”

            “Apparently they had enough to share,” Odann said as she held the door open for Nayely then closed it.

            Nayely walked up to the ajar doorway next to the vid-screen caller and opened the door. A white guy was standing there next to two boxes with a tablet in his hand. He smiled a big smile at Nayely, and she was instantly annoyed by his smile, but she kept that to herself cause she’s an adult.

            “Where do I sign,” Nayely said in a monotone voice.

            The man handed over his tablet and a box appeared on the screen where you sign your name in it. After signing her name on the tablet using her finger, she handed back the tablet.

            “Do you need any help,” the white guy said as he watched Nayely start to move the heavy boxes.

            “No thank you,” Nayely said as she struggled to move the heavy boxes, “You can go now.”

            The guy stood there awkwardly as he watched Nayely struggle to push the boxes into the lounge room but then left as soon as she managed to get the second box inside. As soon as she closed the entrance, she went back to her computer in the office to refresh the Email page. It still hasn’t changed. Staring in frustration at the screen Nayely finally decided that putting together the standing L.E.D. lights will be a good project to keep her busy. Lana and Vimia walked up to Nayely as she was putting together the first L.E.D. light.

            “Have you eaten anything lately,” Lana asked.

            Instead of answering her friends’ question Nayely asked her own, “You guys want to help me build this before the Angaran boys come back from their shifts?”

            Vimia instantly joined in, “Oh, I love building things. It’s like jigsaws,” then she picked up the manual and started figuring out where the pieces should go.

            Nayely didn’t look at Lana but she could feel that her friend was staring at her suspiciously and she knew that if Lana found out that the last thing she had eaten was a couple of bites of scrambled eggs a few days ago, Lana would have a hissy fit and force her to eat something and Nayely didn’t want to deal with that. Nayely breathed a silent sigh of relief as Lana walked away with her arms crossed. With Vimia’s help they finished building both L.E.D. Lights and joyfully presented them to Lethoul and Saalro as they got off work. As Vimia was showing them how to use the lights Nayely went to check her Email again. She saw that Kesh had finally answered her request and was filled with hope as she read:

            _I approve of your request for new tools for your workers. Specifically, one pipe wrench, five gear wrenches; 4mm, 8mm, 11mm, 15mm, and 19mm, and earmuffs designed specifically for your new Angaran employees. You, however, do not need to leave your post to acquire your supplies. I will ask the Human Pathfinder to get them for you._

_Superintendent Nakmor Kesh_

            Nayely fell into her swivel chair in defeat and said out loud how unnecessary it was to get the Pathfinder involved. Then thought about how Kadara was the last place Luso called her from before their call got cut off and how she must get to Kadara. Nayely stared at the celling for a solid minute before finally deciding to sneak off the Nexus when her crew is sleeping. If she gets caught, then she gets caught, but she must get a permission slip from someone… She’s heard through the grape vine that a Sidera Nyx helps people.

            Nayely looked through the public worker’s information sight until she found the name Nyx, instead of Sidera Nyx it was Vetra Nyx and she was listed under as crew member of the Human Pathfinder. Nayely clicked her tongue in annoyance, she really didn’t want to deal with more of the Pathfinder’s people, but she really needed a way off and on the Nexus. Taking a deep breath, Nayely clicked on Vetra’s information and wrote her an Email:

            _My name is Nayely Amber Williams-Paetdros and I need help getting to Kadara and getting back onto the Nexus, discreetly. I am trying to find my brother Luso Novius Paetdros. He’s an Exile. Will you help me?_

            Nayely leaned back in her chair. She wasn’t really expecting an answer right away, but she was pleasantly surprised that she got an answer within five minutes.

            _Yah, I can help, but it’ll cost you. If you don’t have any tradeable items, the price will be 1,000 Credits:_

  * _500 Credits for bribes and paperwork_
  * _100 Credits for the return trip_
  * _100 Credits for protection fees_
  * _300 Credits for my pocket_



_Just tell me when and where you’d like to meet. I’ll be the turian with the purple face tattoos and red pants flaps._

Nayely rubbed her eyes and face with both her hands, trying to hide from the price. She didn’t have 1,000 Credits. She could barely manage 500 Credits at most, how was she going to pay off the rest? Nayely leaned back in her swivel chair and looked around the office then she glanced at her guitar, but quickly looked away. Her fists balled up and her lips trembled, then with a fiery determination she Emailed Vetra that she would have the 1,000 Credits at hand when they meet, and she would like to meet her at the bar entrance by the hydroponics at 9:30pm.

# # #

            Everyone was asleep as Nayely gently snuck out of the Girl’s sleeping quarters. She donned her loose-fitting Tier 1 Initiative armor and cupped her helmet under her arm. When Nayely opened the front door the brightly lit corridor triggered her need to sneeze and she failed to properly cover her nose and mouth so she wouldn’t make any noise. Then someone spoke up in the dark lounge room.

            “Nayely, what are you doing,” Lethoul asked in a tired voice from the couch.

            Nayely didn’t stop to talk and continued to walk away, hoping that Lethoul would go back to sleep on the couch. After thirty seconds, Nayely heard the door behind her open again and Lethoul caught up to her speed walk.

            Lethoul squinted in the bright light, “A little over protected for a normal stroll about the Nexus, don’t you think?”

            Nayely sneezed again then said, “Yep.”

            Nayely refuse to say anything, but Lethoul continued to quietly follow her to the entrance of the Nexus Common’s Area. It was still bussing with people but in a lazier way. The lights were turned off to give the people a sense of time and the only lights were coming from four market venders.

            “Are you going to tell me what you are doing?” Lethoul asked as they walked past the marketplace towards the Vortex Bar.

            “Nope,” Nayely stated.

            By the entrance of the Vortex stood the Turian Vetra and she looked like she was talking to someone on her Omni Tool. The muffled pulsating music from the bar filled the still air of the neighboring hydroponics.

            Vetra looked up, “You didn’t say anything about bringing someone with you.”

            “He’s following me, but that doesn’t mean he’s coming,” Nayely replied.

            “Wait,” Vetra said as she got a good look at the Angara, “You’re Lethoul, right?”

            “I am, and you’re Vetra. You helped my brother save the forge,” Lethoul stated.

            “Glad to see you again kid,” Vetra said, then she turned to Nayely, “You got the Credits?”

            Nayely nodded and brought up the money on her Omni Tool and sent it to Vetra’s Omni Tool. Vetra took a moment to sort through the money.

            “Well, we got to go, Lethoul. I’ll tell your brother you said hi,” Vetra said as she started to walk towards the docking bay.

            “Will you tell me where you are going,” Lethoul asked Vetra as he followed behind them.

            “It’s not my job to say where she’s going,” Vetra said, “but if you want to ride with me you can. The Pathfinder and I are going to the same place too and you can see your brother.” Vetra then pointed down a brightly lit part of the docking bay, “Your ride is that way Nayely. His name is Greg, and he’s in the blue cargo ship. He’ll be sure to give you a ride back a to the Nexus as well. Also, if he tries to shake you down for more Credits, just know that you already paid him.”

            Then Vetra boarded the Pathfinder’s ship, the Tempest, and didn’t bother to wait for Lethoul to board with her. Nayely started walking towards her destination, but Lethoul grabbed her arm. His grip was too tight for her to wring it out of his grip and she didn’t have the energy to fight him. The only thing she could do was refuse to look at him.

            “Nayely, please, wait. What ever it is, I want to help. As your friend, I need to know what is going on so we can work this out together,” Lethoul plead.

            Nayely sighed. They only met a few days ago and he already thinks they’re friends. She was touched by the thought, but nonetheless, she was doing something she shouldn’t be doing, and she didn’t want anyone to get in trouble on her behalf and she’s burning time on this conversation when she could be searching for Luso.

            “Lethoul, despite being friends, I don’t have to tell you anything. Right now, you’re wasting my time, but thank you. For caring,” Nayely said.

            Lethoul let go of her, “Fine. Then I’ll see you there.”

            Without turning around, Nayely could hear Lethoul running up the Tempest’s docking ramp as she walked away.

# # #

            Greg landed in the docking bay of Kadara Port. The air smelled of rotting eggs and felt like what lemons taste like. The sky was so blue it was almost purple, and acid stained mountains stretched as far as the eye can see. Standing sentinel upon the world stood three glowing monoliths. Rough looking people walked around minding their own business and occasionally cursing each other out. Other’s were sweeping away the cut off pieces of dead Ketts that Sloane set up as a warning to them.

            “Alright, that’ll be 100 Credits,” Greg said, who looked like he was a Japanese rice farmer in a past life.

            “Thanks for the ride,” Nayely said, ignoring Greg’s demand as she jumped off the cargo ship, “I’ll see you sometime tonight at midnight.”

            “And not a minute more, I’ve got a schedule to keep,” He grumbled at her as he started unloading his items.

            Nayely pushed her way through the crowd to the Kadara Market Place and had a look around. The different shops were all grimy and looked run down. She then noticed the gun shop and wished she had some Credits left over to buy a gun. Nayely then looked to the right and saw Kralla’s Song, the local bar, and thought that it’s the best place to start.

            Loud obnoxious music pulsated through out the bar as Nayely walked down the stairs. A few drunken exiles gave her dirty looks, but she ignored them. The asari bartender looked just as rough as everyone else in the room, but at the very least she wasn’t trying to kill Nayely with a look.

            “I’m Umi Henon, what can I get for you? And no, I won’t let you try Ryncol, no matter how tough you think you are,” Umi said in the most deadpan tone of voice.

            “I’m trying to find someone,” Nayely said as she brought up a picture of the family photo on her omni tool and pointed at her big brother, “This is the turian I’m looking for.”

            Umi sighed and picked up a shot glass to polish, “Look, I’m not an information dealer. If you need to find someone go to Keema Dohrgun, she’s the one in charge.” She sat down the shot glass then started wiping down the bar.

            “Do you remember seeing a turian like this at all,” Nayely asked.

            “Human, a lot of people come into my bar. If you don’t want a drink, then get out of my bar,” Umi growled as her biotics glowed around her form.

            Nayely backed away slowly as she was too scared to ask where Keema worked.

            “Hey Kid, let me see that picture,” a gruff voice asked of her.

            Nayely turned around to see a very old krogan leaning against the walk next to the bar.

            Full of hope, Nayely gladly did, “Have you seen him, his name is Luso. I lost contact with him about six months ago.”

            The old krogan looked over the picture, “Sorry Kid, I’ve never seen this turian before. To be honest, I was just curious about why a human would have turian face tattoos.”

            “Oh,” Nayely put away her picture, “Well, I’m glad I could satisfy your curiosity.”

            Nayely was about to walk away when the old krogan stopped her, “Now hold on Kid, that doesn’t mean I can’t help. I know a guy in the slums who’s the righthand man of the Charlatan. If anyone can help you find your brother, its him.” The krogan took out his omni tool and sent Nayely a room number, “Tell him Drack sent you.”

            Nayely shook Drack’s hand, “Thank you. I’m Nayely by the way. Thanks again,” Then she ran off to the elevator that goes down to the slums.

# # #

            The smell of rotten eggs was much more intense down in the slums as she climbed the stairs to the second floor of Tartarus Bar. The loud music from the bar was starting to give her a headache. She ignored the strip dancers in cages as she made her way past drunken people to the room Drax gave her. As she entered the room, she was surprised by seeing two familiar faces.

            Lethoul waved hi at Nayely.

            “Welcome Nayely, long time no see,” Reyes Vidal greeted. His black hair was slicked back, and he wore a very nice looking white and black jump suit.

            “You’re the Charlatan’s righthand man?” Nayely accused.

            Reyes stood up and shrugged, “Yah, but I don’t like broadcasting that tidbit of info, so if you would be so kind as to keep it to yourself, I’d appreciate it.”

            Nayely gave Reyes a hug, “It’s so good to see you, you big goofball.”

            Reyes hugged her back.

            “Can I get a hug,” Lethoul asked.

            “No, you should be back on the Nexus,” Nayely scolded him after they stopped hugging.

            Lethoul stood up to that comment, “So should you.”

            Nayely rubbed her eyes.

            “Are you okay? You feel… frail,” Reyes stated.

            She sighed, “I’m fine. I just need a little help. Drax said that you could help me find my brother Luso.”

            “Your brother’s missing? Is your other brother okay?” Reyes asked.

            “One problem at a time, please,” Nayely said, “So, can you help.”

            Reyes looked thoughtful for a moment then sat back down on the couch.

            “I could but being the righthand man of the Charlatan doesn’t guaranty much. For all we know, your brother could be dead,” Reyes replied.

            “I know, but I can’t rest until I find him,” Nayely stated in a rush, “I’ll give the Charlatan what ever they want. I don’t have any Credits now, but I could do a down payment. Or I can help fix Collector vehicle engines for free or… or I could sell my self—”

            “Whoa, slow down Nayely,” Reyes said, “Don’t speak like that. You don’t know how dangerous the Charlatan is and they might take up all your offers. We have plenty of General Engineers thanks to the outpost Rider set up and we have a steady flow of money already. Don’t ever say you’ll sell yourself again, okay?”

            “What do you think the Charlatan would want in exchange for helping me then?” Nayely asked as she wiped away the tears that she just noticed.

            “The Roekkar are still giving you trouble, yes?” Lethoul asked Reyes.

            “Yes, despite Akksul’s resignation and many Angarans leaving the organization, several disorderly groups have been giving us trouble,” Reyes confirmed.

            “In exchange for helping Nayely, I’ll tell the Charlatan everything I know about Roekkar tactics, supply drop sights, and hidden bunkers in Kadara,” Lethoul said as he walked to stand beside Nayely and placed his hands on her shoulders.

            “That sounds good, but let’s sweeten the pot a little,” Reyes said, “Nayely, would you sing for us?”

            “Right now?” Nayely said flabbergasted.

            “Oh, no. Not now. I was thinking more of, as a concert for all of Kadara, tonight. I remember the way you sang back on Earth when we were training together, and the people here could use some good music, to inspire them to work together more,” Reyes stated.

            “But I don’t have my guitar anymore,” Nayely said.

            “Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle the details,” Reyes said.

            “Okay. Thank you, Reyes, and thank you, Lethoul,” Nayely said.

            “You are welcome,” Lethoul replied.

            “I’ll need an hour to gather the information on your brother, do you have a picture of him?” Reyes asked.

            “Yes, right here,” Nayely said as she sent the copy of her family photo to Reyes’s omni too.

# # #

            Lethoul and Nayely bounced as they sat in the back seat of a civilian class Nomad as Crux, the Charlatan’s Chief Commander, drove to their destination. Lethoul constantly adjusted his borrowed armor set.

            “So, what is your brother and the rest of the Pathfinder team doing here,” Nayely asked trying to kill time.

            “Well originally, they came here on a supply run, but then my brother called me and said that they were asked to search for a Cultist named Bishop, so they’re going to be gone longer than planned,” Lethoul replied.

            “Oh,” Nayely said.

            “Was the instrument that you had, what was it called?” Lethoul asked.

            “A guitar,” Nayely replied.

            “Was the guitar important to you,” Lethoul asked.

            “Yah, it’s still important to me, but my brother is more important,” Nayely said.

            “I understand,” Lethoul said.

            “How did you know Reyes?” Nayely asked.

            “Well I was snooping around, seeing the sights when I saw him and I’ve seen him give reports to Evfra before, so I thought I would talk with him,” Lethoul replied.

            “Okay, were here,” Crux said.

            Crux parked the Civilian Nomad behind a building sized rock then she started climbing up it. When all three of them were on top of the rock they could see, about five miles away, a building sitting on an elevated platform with a few rocks that could be used for cover. Crux took out her binoculars.

            “Well, they’re not Outcasts. Do the uniforms look like what your brother was wearing?” Crux asked as she passed the binoculars to Nayely.

            They were waring scuffed up uniforms that looks like they were repurposed from Kett armor.

            “Yah, that looks like the uniform that Luso was wearing and I think I see some people I recognize,” Nayely stated as she passed the binoculars over to Lethoul.

            “They have the height advantage, but I see a ledge to the right that’s a great sniping spot that I can sneak to,” Lethoul said.

            Lethoul passed the binoculars back to Crux and she said, “If we waited till dark, we could sneak up to them.”

            “I don’t have that kind of time, plus they’re our people I would like to avoid fighting them if I could,” Nayely said.

            Crux sighed, “You Nexus heart bleeds are so condescending. It’s a dog eat dog world out here. Just because you have an outpost out here now doesn’t change that. They’re going to shoot you down the minute they see your uniform.”

            Nayely growled, “I said, avoid fighting if we could. I realize the direness here. Just answer me this, can you guys get to your hiding places without being seen?”

            They both said yes.

            “Then let me walk up there,” Nayely stated, “I have good shielding built into this suit and there’s a lot of cover going up to the base. If a shootout breaks out, then I want them to be the ones to shoot first.”

            “Your funeral,” Crux replied before she started climbing down to grab her guns from the Nomad.

# # #

            “Everyone in position,” Nayely asked over their radio.

            “Yah, I’m ready,” Crux said.

            “I’m in position too,” Lethoul replied, “good luck.”

            “Thanks,” Nayely said as she adjusted the pistol on her back that Crux gave her.

            Helmet in hand so they could see her face Nayely walked up to the base with one hand up in the air. As the sun was being blocked by the surrounding mountains as Nayely walked forward, it took thirty seconds for the exiles to notice her approach. They scrambled into position with guns trained on her, acting rightfully suspicious of this one human walking up to them. A single minute had passed, and she was about to step on the stairs up to their base when she was knocked down by a gunshot.

Nayely scrambled to the nearest rock before her shields buckled beneath the gun fire. As she ran, she discreetly dropped four trip mines to help prevent the exiles from getting too close. When she got into cover, in the distance she heard a sniper rifle going off and several exiles hit the floor. Crux appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the exile crowd by using her tactical cloak and started firing her flank cannon. When her flank cannon ran out of ammunition and she needed to reload, Nayely fired at the exiles using her pistol to distract them so Crux could hide using her tactical cloak again.

It took ten minutes but Lethoul, Crux, and Nayely managed to kill everyone in the base that didn’t run away. Dizzy from the battle, Nayely looked over the dead bodies.

“I’m sorry, I was wrong. None of these people look familiar to me, the uniforms are the same, but the people aren’t,” Nayely stated.

“Another gang of exiles probably came in and overwhelmed the first gang,” Crux stated as she kicked around some items seeing what she could loot.

“Nayely, I think you’ll want to see this,” Lethoul said as he looked out a window that was facing the wall of the mountain.

Through the window Nayely could see a pile of bodies in a natural divot at the base of the mountain. Nayely immediately jumped out of the window and used her built in jetpack to help break her fall. She didn’t take her eyes off the pile of bodies as she searched for her brother. She hit the ground with shaking knees and ran to the dead bodies. Darkness crept at the edge of her eyesight as she ignored the smell of decomposing bodies as she looked through them. She moved around five bodies before she finally found him. With all the strength she could muster Nayely pulled Luso out from beneath all the other dead bodies; being so decomposed though, his torso tore away from his legs and she fell backwards with him falling on top of her. Nayely wiggled out from beneath her brother.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she said, “I’m here. I’m so sorry Luso. I’m so sorry. I should have come sooner. I’m here, now. I’m here. I’m here.”

As Nayely cried she remembered something and searched her brother’s shirt pockets. As she expected, Nayely found a little paper back journal. She jumped when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder.

“Nayely, we need to go now,” Crux said.

Nayely quickly stood up, “I can’t leave him—”

Then everything went dark as Nayely fainted.


	3. Dream of the Past

            Nayely stood next to her mother, Maya, underneath an adenpine with purple and red bristles next to the park. The park was full of asari and turian children. Nayely was excited to play with all the new kids, since she had been stuck at home, helping her mother unpack everything.

            “Mom, why can’t I go play with the kids right now?” Nayely pleaded. Then she started scratching herself where the nice dress, she was wearing, was poking her.

            Maya kneeled and started straightening out Nayely’s skirt, “Because we’re meeting a special someone of mine and he’s bringing his son and I want us to give Luso and Faulus a good first impression.”

            “Is that why you straightened out your hair and put on a bunch of make-up?” Maya asked.

            “The make-up is more for Faulus,” Maya said blushing as she stood up, “The hair, I did, because I wanted to do it.”

            Nayely nodded. Then she asked, “Is Faulus going to be my new dad?”

            Maya got flustered, “I. I don’t know. Maybe. I hope. But only if you want him to be.”

            Nayely shrugged as she watched her feet rock back and forth. Maya grabbed ahold of Nayely’s hand gently. After a few minutes Maya tugged at Nayely’s hand.

            “Nayely, look, there they are,” Maya said pointing to two well-dressed turians.

            The tallest one was wearing a red, police-like, uniform, just like all the other police officer turinas wear on this colony. The shortest one was wearing black khaki pants and a deep red button-down shirt.

            Nayely and Maya waved as they got closer.

            “Hey Maya,” Faulus greeted with a deep soothing voice, “We didn’t keep you waiting long, did we?”

            “No, we just got here,” Maya said.

            Out of shock that her mother was lying, Nayely said, “No we didn’t. We’ve been standing here for an hour!”

            Maya looked down at Nayely wide eyed. Looked back up at Faulus and gave him a nervous laugh. Then looking down back at Nayely with a strained smile and she said, “Okay, you can go play with Luso now.”

            Nayely perked up, “Okay, Mom.”

            Nayely was going to introduce herself to Luso but he was already gone. She looked around and saw that he was already playing on the playground and he was talking with two other turians and an asari kid. Nayely ran up to them.

            “Hi, my name’s Nayely. What’s your names?” Nayely asked the two turian kids and asari child.

            They were in the prosses of telling her their names but then Nayely noticed that Luso was walking away.

            “Okay. Nice to meet you. Bye,” Nayely said as she ran after Luso.

            She caught up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt, “Caught you.”

            Luso turned around quickly, making her loose her grip on him, “Stop following me,” he growled at her. His mandibles clicking in annoyance.

            Nayely looked at him in confusion, “Why? What’s wrong?”

            Instead of answering, he stormed off.

            Nayely thought to herself; well, if he’s not going to answer my question, then I’m not going to leave him alone.

            Nayely followed Luso all over the playground, repeatedly asking him what’s wrong. They were both standing on top of the tallest slide when Luso finally snapped.

            “I said leave me alone,” and he pushed Nayely down the stairs of the slide.

            Nayely fell backwards head over heels until she finally stopped and felt something break in her right arm. She let out a blood curdling scream and started crying. As her mother and other adults came rushing towards her, Nayely kept crying out that she just wanted to know what was wrong.

# # #

            Nayely stood in a white, flowery dress. Her untamable, curly hair was crowned with butterfly and flower clips. Nayely proudly stood before the crowd of on lookers at her mother’s and new father’s wedding as she held the guitar Faulus and Maya gave her. With the spotlight shinning in her face, Nayely sang and played her parents favorite song “Somebody to Love”. Turians, asari and humans were clapping along and cheering to Nayely’s singing as Maya and Faulus danced in the middle of the dance floor.

            When Nayely finished singing that song she then shouted, “This next song goes to my new big brother, Luso!” Then she started singing a lullaby that Maya use to sing to her when she was a toddler called, “Song of the Sea”. Maya got on the stage with Nayely and started singing “Song of the Sea” with her and the six other kids that were dragged to the wedding took up the dance floor with their parents. Luso was nowhere to be found.

            When the two of them finished singing, Nayely jumped down from the stage with her guitar as Maya picked up a violin that she stored on stage and started singing a dedication song to her new husband. Nayely looked around the rented space, trying to find her big brother. Instead, she found the one Krogan adult that her mother invited from work. She was sitting in the darkest corner of the of the dining area.

            Nayely went up to her without fear, “Excuse me, Shaman of Drau, have you seen Luso?”

            The female shaman leaned forward and trained one of her eyes on her, “Ah, Maya’s hatchling. It is good to see you. Have you fought any good fights as of late?”

            Nayely then repeated something her mother has said before, “What is life but a constant battle, to which I haven’t lost yet.”

            Shaman of Drau nodded then patted Nayely’s head, “That is good to hear. I saw your brother walk out the front door before you started your performance.”

            “Thank you, Shaman of Drau,” Nayely said politely then she walked off to find him.

            Nayely looked around the dark countryside that the rented building was illuminating. In the distance, Nayely could see a lone figure sitting underneath a gazebo, it looked a lot like Luso. With the guitar slung over her shoulder, Nayely walked up to Luso.

            “Hey, Luso,” Nayely greeted.

            “What do you want,” Luso huffed weakly.

            “Nothing, nothing,” Nayely said as she walked up to stand beside him and to stare out into the open country, “Just wanted to know if you heard us singing out here.”

            “Yes, I heard you two singing. Can’t you hear your mom playing that instrument thing she’s playing?” Luso commented.

            “Well, yes and no,” Nayely replied.

            Luso sighed, “Will you leave me alone.”

            Nayely shrugged, “I mean, I could, but we can’t keep doing this. We’re already living together. Are you going to keep playing hide and seek with Mom and me, forever?”

            “Until boot camp, yah,” Luso stated.

            They were silent for a minute.

            “Didn’t Dad say that he wouldn’t marry Mom if you weren’t on board with this?” Nayely asked.

            Luso didn’t answer immediately, “Yah.”

            “We wouldn’t have this wedding if you would’ve said no,” Nayely said in an interrogating way, “If you don’t like us at all then why are you allowing this?”

            “Because I want Dad to be happy, okay!” Luso yelled at her. Then he started angerly kicking the gazebo, and he kept kicking it until he couldn’t kick it any more cause it was starting to hurt him. Then he sat down on the ground with his arms and legs crossed.

            Nayely squatted beside him, patiently waiting for him to talk first. She squatted there for a long while, until she got bored, then she sat down cross-legged too and started playing “Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star” on her guitar.

            “Dad was a mess when my Mom died,” Luso said, and Nayely immediately quite playing the guitar, “When she died, he wasn’t the same after. He would come home from work and crawl into bed and just lay there for days until he had to work again. It was so bad, that for a while, I was taken away to live with my grandparents because Dad couldn’t take care of me, let alone himself.”

            “That sucks,” Nayely said, “Dad never told me how she died.”

            “Brain hemorrhage,” Luso answered.

            “I never knew my Dad,” Nayely said, “He died before I was born, but Mom loves telling me stories about him.”

            “How did your Dad die,” Luso asked.

            “Space exposure. He was a part of the N7 thing,” Nayely answered.

            “That sucks,” Luso replied.

            The two of them sat underneath the gazebo silently as Nayely continued to play on her guitar, the lights from the wedding building softly illuminating them both.

# # #

            Nayely gently held the four-day old baby Krogan that was sleeping in her arms in the living room as her parents and the Shaman of Drau talked. The Female Shaman sat perched at the edge of the couch like she was ready to fight at any moment, but instead sat like a graceful god of war during peace meetings. Nayely’s father was leaning back into the love set they were sharing, his mandibles clicking together. Nayely’s mother was in a recliner leaning forward in her set with her hands together under her chin, sitting across from the Female Shaman.

            “Are you sure this is a good idea, wouldn’t the child be stigmatized by his own kind for being raised by a Turian and a Human,” Faulus asked.

            The Shaman said, “I am not worried about the child’s social future. What is important is that the child gets the chance to live.”

            “What exactly happened,” Maya asked.

            “A mother from my clan managed to hatch three children from her clutch, this runt being the third. Unfortunately, he hasn’t started walking yet and the mother has abandoned him,” the Shaman said.

            “Well that’s not very nice,” Nayely said.

            Maya said, “Honey, baby Krogans are capable of walking by the time they are three days old, this is bad.” Then Maya turned to the Shaman and said, “I’m as hopeful as any person can be when it comes to situations like this, but don’t you think that maybe he’ll die anyways. Even if we do take him in.”

            Nayely clutched the Krogan baby unconsciously and startled the baby awake. Nayely looked into his beady yellow eye and the baby looked back up at her like he was mad at her for waking him up. Nayely saw that he quickly got over it as he noticed her long, curly black hair; grabbed it and immediately placed it in his mouth. Nayely felt like she made a connection with the little alien and the idea of anyone else raising him or leaving him for dead felt wrong to her.

            “Mom, Dad, please say we’ll adopt him,” Nayely pleaded, “Look at him, he’s so cute.”

            The Shaman then added, “Maya, I know working with my clan has been… Draining. We’re small and we’re proud and despite that you decided to help us with our sterilization problem. More children have been born and have survived because of your help. I believe this runt will survive too if he is allowed to grow in a friendlier environment.”

            Maya sighed then turned to Faulus and said, “What do you think, Honey?”

            “I agree with Nayely that he is adorable, and I wouldn’t mind calling him my son,” Faulus stated.

            “I would think that you would be against this the most,” the Shaman said.

            “It’s true that I don’t like her going to your planet, since you all are more prone to violence—”

            “Honey!”

            “Dad!”

            Nayely and Maya interrupted and scolded.

            “—but I know you are friends with my wife, and I trust her judgment and I’m not heartless. I think it’s worth giving it a shot, for however long he’ll be able to live,” Faulus finished.

            “Mom?” Nayely asked.

            Maya turned to the Shaman and asked, “Are there any papers that we need to make this adoption official?”

            The Shaman of Drau stood up and said, “We do not have any official papers. Only raise him well and bring him back to our clan so he may participate in the Rite. If he lives, of course.” She then walked over to Nayely and placed a clawed, three-fingered hand on the baby’s head and said, “I have called him Surd. It means burning ember in my language. You don’t need to keep it as his name, but I think it suits him.” Then she walked out of our house.

            Nayely lifted the little baby Krogan into the air and said out loud, “I like the name Surd, what about you guys?”

# # #

            It was the middle of the night and everyone in Nayely’s camp was asleep, but she couldn’t as she tossed and turned on her cot. She heard someone walk up to her cot and by the light of the three moons Nayely could see that Luso was telling her to be quiet and asking her to follow him. Nayely didn’t like the that he was still in the habit of sneaking out of Boot Camp at night when he should be sleeping. It was one of the reasons why he was held back a year, but it was also the first time he’s invited her to anything so Nayely followed her big brother to the outskirts of the Boot Camp to a little lake that glows with blue algae.

            He was silent for a couple of minutes and Nayely was starting to wonder if this was a prank or if he was dared to do something. She doubted that he would want to talk about the bullying that she’s been going through in her first year here.

            Without looking at her Luso asked, “Are you alright?”

            That seemed like a loaded question to Nayely and so she asked, “What do you mean?”

            “Like, are you okay being here? And stuff,” Luso asked, his mandibles clicking together as he kicked some rocks into the lake.

            Feeling snarky Nayely said, “Well the lake is beautiful at this time of night, so it’s pretty okay.”

            “That’s not what I mean,” Luso said finally looking at her.

            “Then be more specific and do it quickly. I don’t want to get in trouble for being out here,” Nayely said angrily as she planted her fists on her boney hips.

            He sighed then said, “I’m – I’m starting to worry about you.”

            Nayely couldn’t believe her hears as she crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Really now.”

            “I want to be mad at how disbelieving you sound, but I don’t deserve to be mad,” he sighed then said, “Look, I know you’re being bullied by the other camp members here since you’re the only human and you look like you haven’t been eating for weeks. Have they been steeling your food rations?”

            Nayely looked away from Luso now. She didn’t know how to explain to him that food has started to taste like bland, undercooked mashed potatoes to her. Even before she got to boot camp, and she decided on her own to eat less than what she should. Nayely could blame the bullies and say that they have been steeling her food, but that’s not right.

            “No, no one has been taking my food Luso,” Nayely said, “I’m just having a hard time keeping food down these days.”

            Luso rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I don’t know how I could help with that.”

            “And what would you have done if it was my bullies,” Nayely asked as she walked over to elbow him in the stomach.

            “Punch them, of course,” Luso said, emphasizing his statement by punching his own hand.

            “One man against an army. That’s a sight to see,” Nayely said as she sat down on the dirt.

            Luso sat down beside her. Then Nayely rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the blue algae ripple on the moon-soaked lake.

# # #

            Surd was singing on stage with the other turian and asari kindergarteners. He was only seven years old, but he already towered over the other children. Maya and Nayely were so proud of his singing, Nayely so much so that she was crying. Luso was patting her back and their mother patted their father’s back since he was crying too.

            After the ceremony was over, they watched their baby help all the other kids down from the stage before jumping down himself, the first row shook from the tremors, and Surd walked up to his family with a large grin.

            Nayely and Faulus went to give Surd a big, full of pride, hug. Maya patted his head and Luso slapped him on the back.

            “We’re so proud of you Surd,” Faulus said as he pulled away to wipe his eyes.

            “Thanks Dad,” Surd said.

            “Are you excited to go to the first grade,” Maya asked.

            “Yah, all the children are so nice,” Surd said.

            “Remember what we taught you about bullies,” Luso said as he nudged Nayely to let go of Surd.

            Nayely let go and wiped away her tears.

            “Do you think there’ll be other Krogans there?” Surd asked as they followed the crowd outside.

            “No, Honey,” Maya said, “There aren’t that many krogan children to begin with… Maybe I can talk with the Shaman of Drau and have her bring a playmate to our house. Would you like that?”

            “Yah, that’ll be great!” Surd said as they all entered in the hover car.

            Nayely leaned forward to whisper into her mother’s ear who was sitting in the front passenger side seat, “Mom, call me when you do get Surd a playmate. I’ll get time off from work. I want to be there for support.”

            Maya reached back and patted Nayely’s face and said, “You worry too much, Honey. But I will.”

# # #

            Nayely woke up in a hospital bed with Luso, Alretia, and Riry sitting beside her bed. Nayely could hardly lift her body to sit up and her mouth felt so dry and she moved her arm to feel that she was wrapped in machinery to keep an eye on her vitals.

            “Riry, Nayely’s awake,” Alretia said as she wrapped her long, three fingered hands around Nayely’s right hand.

            Riry walked up to kiss Nayely on her forehead with her soft blue lips, “How do you feel?”

            “Like I lost,” Nayely said.

            Alretia lifted Nayely’s hand to her face to rest on her chin below her mandibles, “Starving yourself isn’t a game, Nayely.”

            “I know,” Nayely said.

            “Are you thirsty,” Riry asked.

            “Very,” Nayely said.

            Riry patted Alretia’s shoulder and said, “We’ll get you some water and give you a minute alone with your brother.”

            Nayely smiled at them and said, “Thank you.”

            As soon as the two women left Luso asked, “Okay, how in the Spirit’s name did you manage to get two girlfriends at once. I thought you weren’t interested in dating.”

            Nayely managed to give her brother a cheeky smile, “Jealous?”

            Luso huffed dismissively, “No. But how?”

            “They liked my singing and they think I’m nice. They then confessed to me on the same day at work and I wasn’t interested in dating them so I thought I’d kill two birds with one stone and I told them I would date them both at the same time thinking that they would just drop wanting to be in a relationship with me.” Nayely explained.

            Luso had a shit eating grin on his face as he leaned back and said, “I see. How’d that turn out for you?”

            “Pretty okay actually. They’re like my best friends and they don’t like having sex either.”

            Luso’s mandibles clicked in rapid succession then he said, “The asari doesn’t like sex?”

            “Why are you surprised?” Nayely asked.

            Luso just covered his face in shock.

            “Hey, did I miss your yearly Drill and Ceremony Competition. Has that happened yet or are you still working on it?” Nayely asked.

            Luso looked at the Omni-tool on his wrist and said, “It’s happening right now.”

            Nayely tried to sit up in shock but fell back down and said, “What!? What are you doing here then? You should be directing your team!”

            Luso placed a calming hand on Nayely’s shoulder and said, “Hey, relax. I don’t mind missing it, my substitute is great at their job and it wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t there. Speaking of family; mom, dad, and Surd will be here tomorrow.”

            Nayely placed her hand on top of Luso’s and patted it with a small smile on her face. Then Riry and Alretia came in with Nayely’s water and the four of them talked until visiting hours were over.

# # #

            Nayely, Luso, and Surd were on Tuchanka outside of Clan Drau’s village, participating in the Rite of Passage as Surd’s krantt. The keystone finished ringing for the second time, and they were being attacked by Klixen, carried in by the Harvesters. The three siblings were almost having fun.

            Surd charged headfirst into a Klixen with a roar, making the Klixen explode, “Yah, eat it!”

            “Whoo, go Surd,” Nayely said as she barely dodged getting roasted by a Klixen’s flame breath.

            Luso shot it and it froze on the spot and Nayely then punched it and it shattered in to a million pieces.

            “Watch yourself, Nayely,” Luso said.

            Nayely saw that a Klixen was behind Luso and Nayely shot it before it could roast her big brother. Luso pushed it off a ledge and it shattered on the ground.

            “You watch yourself,” Nayely said playfully.

            Surd took on the last of the Klixen by body slamming into them in one great pile and they exploded like fiery water balloons. Surd screamed into the sky in triumph and his two older siblings screamed with him.

            “I feel great,” Surd said as he walked over to the button that would activate the key stone, “It’s like I can take on anything.”

            As the key stone rang Nayely said, “Op, now you jinxed us.”

            “You jinxed us by saying we’re jinxed,” Luso stated as he gave her a friendly shove.

            “I’m glad we’re jinxed then, I want a harder fight,” Surd said as the key stone finished ringing.

            The ground rumbled beneath their feet as the ground, a half a mile away started to churn, like a giant worm was tunneling its way towards them. The three of them readied their weapons and a Thresher Maw appeared before them.

            Nayely and Luso glared at Surd and Nayely said, “Are ya happy now?!”

            The Thresher Maw swayed sided to side like a cobra as Surd said, “Kind of.”

            The Thresher Maw spat a phlegmy, poisonous projectile at them and the three of them managed to dodge it.

            “Come one guys, let’s show this Thresher Maw what we’re made of,” Surd said shooting at it with his gun.

            With a battle cry Nayely joined her little brother and soon Luso joined them in shooting at the Thresher Maw. The three of them managed to only be grazed by the Thresher Maw’s projectiles except those one times they threw themselves in the line of fire, protecting each other. They were grateful that their mother gave them extra medical kits. After fifteen minutes they managed to scare the Thresher Maw away from the sight. A tomkah drove up to the three siblings as they congratulated each other. They wanted to pass out and fall asleep right there, but they had to make it to Clan Drau’s Village and finish the Rite.

            As the driver stopped outside the village, he finally said something to them, “To be honest, I thought all three of you would die.”

            Nayely snickered, “We’re family. When we work together, we’re unstoppable.”

# # #

            Faulus and Maya had tears in their eyes as they said goodbye to their children as they got ready to leave for Andromeda.

            “We’re going to miss you so much,” Faulus said as hugged his two sons, both being taller than him.

            Maya embraced her daughter and said, “I’m so excited for all three of you. I know you’re going to do amazing things out there.”

            “Thanks, mom,” Nayely said, “I’m a little scared, but I know with all three of us together nothing will get in our way.”

            Maya pulled back and held Nayely’s face in her hands getting a good look at her, “You look so much like your father.”

            “Don’t worry mom, I’ll tell stories about him to Surd and Luso’s children,” Nayely said.

            Maya sighed and said, “I really wish you would find yourself a good man to have a child of your own with.”

            “Mom,” Nayely moaned.

            Maya let go of her daughter and said, “I know. I know. Boy’s come give your Mama a hug.”  
            Luso and Surd hugged their mother as Faulus went up to his daughter and hugged her, “I love you so much.”

            “I love you too dad,” Nayely said as she gave him a bear hug.

            “Ugh, so strong,” he said as he pulled back, “Look. I know being the daughter of a turian hasn’t been easy for you and I’m sorry for that.”

            Nayely waved it off, “Dad, please. Sure, there have been bullies all my life, but there have also been kind people too. Don’t blame yourself for other people’s actions, okay?”

            He just chuckled weakly as he rubbed his daughter’s hands, “Don’t stop practicing your shooting okay?”

            “I remember what you taught me,” Nayely said reassuringly, “You watch out for those geth.”

            A woman’s voice spoke over the speaker phone, “All Nexus passengers please board the ship, we will be leaving for the outskirts of the Milky Way in one hour.”

            The five of them had a group hug and the three siblings waved goodbye to their parents. Never seeing them again.

# # #

            Nayely woke up to an asari shining a light in her eyes.


	4. Grieving

            The light in Nayely’s eyes blurred as the light continued to shine in her eyes. She blinked repeatedly and pushed the light away.

            “Sorry, if that was uncomfortable,” a woman’s voice said, “I wanted to make sure your pupils were dilating properly.”

            Nayely sat up feeling sick and dizzy and as her eyesight cleared, she saw that she was face to face with an asari woman. She was wearing a white and red medical suit and a patch that had the human pathfinder’s mark on her left shoulder.

            She helped Nayely sit up then asked, “Now, are you allergic to anything.”

            “No?”

            The medical asari then handed her a glass of water and told her to drink it. Nayely did and it tasted chalky with the texture of sand. Nayely looked at the woman in front of her like she had been betrayed.

            “I know it tastes awful, but you need to keep drinking it, it’s full of the nutrients that you’ve been neglecting your body from,” she said.

            Nayely pursed her lips in a pout as she looked around the room while drinking the water. It was the same room that she found Reyes in, in the slums part of Kadara in a bar and it was much quieter outside than it was when she first visited. Then on a little glass coffee table was a stained paper back journal. With shaking hands Nayely grabbed it and the memory of her big brother’s decomposing body, torn in half and beaten up, filled her mind. She clutched the little journal in her hand, bending it into a tube, as it got harder for her to breath. She gasped as her eyesight got blurry and she started to get a headache.

            Nayely felt the asari was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

            “Lethoul told me you were looking for your big brother,” she said, “I’m sorry that happened to you. I know what it’s like to lose family, too.”

            Wiping away her tears Nayely said, “I believe you. I bet it’s especially painful considering your long life span.”

            “H-hm, well, you’re not wrong,” she said as she continued to pat Nayely on the back. Then she asked, “Have you read it yet?”

            “No. I don’t know if I want to,” Nayely said as she held the journal close to her heart, “You know. Our little brother is a krogan. We knew that he was going to out live us all so Luso and I came up with writing journals to give to Surd when we got close to death. I thought we were all going to live together and make a big old happy family with some new alien friends.” Tears started to fall fresh on her face as she continued to think about the possibility that her little brother might be dead too with the fact that her older brother is dead.

            Lethoul and Reyes walked into the room and stopped in the middle of their conversation.

            Lethoul walked over to Nayely and sat beside her and enveloped her in a half hug.

            Reyes asked the asari doctor, “How is she, Dr. T'Perro?”

            Dr. T’Perro stood up and said, “She’s deathly ill, Reyes. She’s anorexic and I had S.A.M. help me scan her brain and she has severe depression. I don’t know how long she’s been going like this, but she needs to be hospitalized.”

            “No,” Nayely said.

            Dr. T’Perro sharply turned to her and said, “This isn’t an option, Nayely. You’ll die if you keep this up.”

            Nayely wiped her face and said, “No. Not until I do my job that I promised the Charlatan that I would do.”

            “Really, now,” Dr. T’Perro said as she turned to Reyes accusingly.

            Reyes shrugged apologetically.

            Nayely was too weepy to notice anything strange about their interaction as she had Lethoul help her stand up. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she pushed through the feeling.

            “The Charlatan is a new ally to the Nexus and as a representative of the Nexus I have to show that the Nexus is good on their word. Reyes?” Nayely asked.

            “Yes,” he said.

            “Did you find a guitar for me,” Nayely asked.

            “Yah, it’s on the stage the Charlatan built for you upstairs,” Reyes said.

            “Take me to it,” Nayely said.

# # #

            As Nayely placed the guitar strap over her shoulder she surveyed her surroundings. You could hardly call the stage a stage, being comprised of two metal shipping containers. Being a moonless night, the lights that were focused on her were two standing flood lights that you would find at a construction site, but the two microphones and standing speakers were in good enough condition that she didn’t think that they would fall a part as soon as she sang through them. The crow was much more than Nayely expected. There were at least ten people instead of none like she originally thought.

            Nayely tested the two microphones and after a moment of readjusting them she said, “Hello, everyone… Thanks for coming.”

            “Strip already,” a man in the crowd of ten yelled.

            “Mmm, how charming,” Nayely stated. Then she sighed and said, “Look, I’m working through a family death right now and it’s hard. He was exiled just like you and—” Nayely started to choke up.

            A woman booed and said, “You suck!”

            Nayely chuckled and said, “Luso would have punched you for that, but I wouldn’t want him to. We’ve all lost so much coming here. We knew it was going to be hard, but nothing like this. So, here’s a song that I hope will comfort us all.”

            Then Nayely closed her eyes and started to sing the song, “Someday.”

            _Someday, when we are wiser_

_When the world's older_

_When we have learned_

_I pray someday we may yet_

_Live to live and let live_

            The way Nayely sang was bittersweet and clear. She put every emotion that she felt into each lyric, swelling into the crescendo of her expert playing of the acoustic guitar.

_Someday life will be fairer_

_Need will be rarer_

_And greed will not pay_

_God speed this bright millennium on its way_

_Let it come someday_

          She kept her eyes closed. Letting the music fill her and letting the heat of the flood lights be her support as she swayed. She let herself imagine that she was at her first fundraiser performance.

_Someday our fight will be won then_

_We'll stand in the sun then_

_That bright afternoon_

_Till then, on days when the sun is gone_

_We'll hang on_

_And we'll wish upon the moon_

          Nayely imagined that her parents and her brothers were in the crowed, cheering her on. She imagined that Luso was dancing with their father and Surd was taking photos for his reference collection for his art pieces and she imagined her mother standing before her looking so proud of her.

_There are somedays, darken rivers_

_Say we haven't got a plan_

_But I'm praying for something better_

_Is the one thing we all share_

          Nayely could feel her hot tears streaming down her face again, but her voice was still as clear and strong as a crystal bell. She wanted to keep singing. She didn’t know why but singing made her feel worst and better at the same time.

_Someday, when we are wiser_

_When the world's older_

_When we have learned_

_I pray someday we may yet_

_Live to live and let live_

_Someday life will be fairer_

_Need will be rarer_

_Greed will not pay_

_God speed this bright millennium_

_Let it come_

_If we wish upon the moon_

_One day someday soon_

_One day, someday soon_

She ended on a high note. It echoed through out the empty marketplace and Nayely finally opened her eyes. The amount of people that were before her had tripled since she started singing. Half of them were recording using their omni-tools, and a few of them were openly weeping.

“Thank you for your time and have a good night,” Nayely said as she placed the guitar on the floor.

There was a moment of silence as Nayely walked off the stage, then there was an uproarious cheer when she climbed off stage. Lethoul rushed in to hug Nayely, tears streaming down his face.

“You sing so beautifully,” Lethoul said, “It was like you touched my soul with yours.”

“Thanks big guy,” Nayely said as she patted his arm.

Reyes then shook her hand and said, “That went better than I had hoped, and the Charlatan is grateful.”

Then it finally occurred to Nayely to check the time and she did. It read 12:00pm, Nexus time.

“By the Spirits, Kesh is going to kill us,” Nayely said with a sigh, “and I’m sure I missed my ride.”

“You’ll be riding with us anyways,” Dr. T’Perro said, “I want to keep an eye on your vitals.”

“Are we leaving right now, cause I have a lot of work to do,” Nayely said.

“Rider will be done with their errands within the hour and we’ll be heading back soon,” Dr. T’Perro said as she grabbed hold of Nayely and started guiding her towards their ship, “That’ll be enough time for us to discuss your medical history and getting you on a health plan to help fight your anorexia and depression.”

Nayely sighed, “Alright.”

Lethoul followed close behind, making sure Nayely wouldn’t topple over.

# # #

In Nayely’s opinion the ride wasn’t so bad. Dr. T’Perro helped her figure out what she should do to help herself out. Even though the real trick is actually doing the self-help. She found out that Drack was also a part of the pathfinder team and they had a nice chat about her job, and she found out that Drack is her Superintendent’s grandfather and Nayely thought that was sweet. Then Lethoul introduced Nayely to Jaal. She thought he was sweet too and she could tell that they were siblings by the way they teased each other.

It got worst for Nayely as soon as they got to the Nexus. She was forcibly wheeled to medical bay instead of going back to the engine room. Then she had to tell her coworkers and Kesh about where she was and then they all came to visit her and Dr. T’Perro explained to them about her condition. Honestly, Nayely would have preferred to of avoided it all.

“This is a disaster,” Kesh said as she paced back and forth before Nayely’s hospital bed, “You are one of our best workers. Why didn’t you tell us you were having problems? We have the means to help you.”

“If I remember correctly, I sent you several Emails about being understaffed and overworked and you kept denying us,” Nayely stated, “So I stopped asking, so _excuse me_ Superintendent Kesh, for not continuing to pester you.”

She just sighed and walked away.

Vimia was laying her head on Nayely’s lap as she played with the bed sheets. Lana was sitting beside Nayely as she watched the IV drip.

Vimia said, “I wish you would have told us. You work so hard to make our working experience easier, we would have done the same for you.”

“It would have gone against protocol,” Nayely stated.

“And sneaking off the Nexus isn’t?” Lana scoffed.

“Yes, I know, I’m a hypocrite. So, sue me for wanting to find one of my brothers,” Nayely said.

Lana stood up and said, “We should get back to work. Take the time to rest and please, eat something. Come on Vimia.”

Vimia sighed and walked out of the medical bay with Lana.

Nayely looked at the journal that she laid down beside her. It was hard for Nayely to explain it, but after singing, she felt like she could better face her brother’s final words. Opening the journal, Nayely turned to the last entry.

_Dear Family,_

_I have many regrets in my life but going on this adventure with my siblings isn’t one of them. Sure, it sucks, but life is full of ups and downs. What I do regret is not being able to stick with you guys. Surd, I’m sorry for taking part in the uprising and I’m sorry we had to fight like that, considering how hard Nayely fought to keep us together, and I’m sad we didn’t say goodbye to each other when we left, or in my case, kicked out. I’m also proud of how you stood up to Director Tann when he dismissed you guys not being equals. I was gone when it happened, but I was still in touch with Nayely and she told me about the conflict. I know people keep thinking that you’re nothing more than a brut who’s only worth is fighting, but you’re not. None of the Krogan are purely like that. Surd, you are the most creative, loving, and kick ass kid I know and if you’re still alive out there, take care of Nayely for me. I wasn’t the best brother I think I could have been and even now I’m trying to make up for that. I love you._

_Nayely, I know I told you my reasons for fighting in the uprising, but I suppose they’re just useless excuses to you. I’m sorry for that and I’m sorry for cutting off our communications. It just hasn’t been safe enough for us to talk like we have been. I think I might die out here. Do you think my dead mother likes our mother? I like to think so. I was only ten when she died but she was such a strong-willed person, just like our mom, willing to get shit done, so to speak. I met someone, an asari named Lila. I’m so in love with her. She’s not a part of the gang that I’m with, she’s just a woman who couldn’t pay Slone’s housing fees anymore and was kicked out here and I’ve been helping her stay safe. If you ever see her, if she’s still alive by the time you’re reading this, please tell her how much I love her. And Nayely, if your depression and anorexia flairs up again because of all the stress, please take care of yourself. If you can’t do it for yourself, do it for me, for Surd, for Mom and Dad, and for the friends that you have that I know love you. Take care of Surd for me and I love you._

 

 

Nayely tried not to cry, feeling like she’s already filled a ten-gallon fish tank with her tears. The best she could manage was wiping away her misty eyes. She was glad that Luso found someone to love like that and she hoped Lila really was still alive. Not like she could go back to Kadara anyways… Well, maybe she will be considered a traitor to the Initiative and be kicked out anyways. She doesn’t know what will happen next, but she doesn’t regret her actions and maybe Surd is alive out there somewhere.


	5. Healing

            Nayely was sitting in her hospital bed as she was eating a small lunch as part of her therapy. It was some sort of soup with tofu in it this time. It tasted awful to her, but all food has been tasting awful to her since the uprising, so she doesn’t really trust her sense of taste. To try and push through it Nayely hums a little song to herself as she eats and remembers what she’s read from her brother’s journal.

            Dr. Carlyle walked up to Nayely’s bed and inspected her clipboard at the foot of her bed, “How are we feeling today Miss Williams-Paetdros.”

            “Eating this bowl of soup is really taking it out of me,” Nayely said before slowly sipping from her spoon.

            “Well it says here that you’ve managed to gain some weight from last week, so that’s a good thing,” Dr. Carlyle said.

            Nayely just shrugged as she continued to eat. She didn’t want to eat too quickly and accidentally throw up her food. It would be such a waste if that happened.

            Dr. Carlyle then reviewed her vitals then said, “Don’t forget to take your antidepressants.”

            Nayely glanced at the two yellow and green pills sitting beside her bowl, “I haven’t Doctor.”

            Dr. Carlyle walked away to care for his other patients and Nayely finished her bowl of soup and swallowed her pills. She felt heavy and sluggish and she wasn’t sure if the pills were helping her or not, but she wanted to keep living for Luso’s sake and for Surd’s sake. She didn’t want to leave her little brother behind so soon.

            Vimia walked into the Medical Bay and went up to Nayely, “Hey, you want to come to the shooting range with me?”

            “I don’t know,” Nayely said then yelled at Dr. Carlyle, “Can I go with her, Doc?”

            “You have my permission. Just make sure she takes it slow okay,” Dr. Carlyle said.

            “I will Dr. Carlyle,” Vimia said as she helped Nayely out of bed.

            The two women walked arm in arm as Vimia led Nayely to the shooting range.

            “How have you been feeling?” Vimia asked, her mandibles clicking with worry.

            “I just wish it was easier to eat,” Nayely said, “This isn’t my first rodeo. I’ve gone through this before, back on Palaven when I did boot camp and when I got a job as a police trainer for Romena on the colony planet Digeris, but it doesn’t get easier.”

            “How did you get through your hard times then,” Vimia asked.

            “I took one step at a time and I had my family then,” Nayely said as they boarded the mini-train, “How is everyone in the Engine room?”

            “Well, they all miss you and they hope you get better, especially Lethoul. He really wants to hear you sing again and frankly, I miss your singing too. You used to sing so much before the uprising,” Vimia said as they rolled to their destination.

            Nayely smiled slightly and said, “Maybe I will. But who knows, I might just get kicked out of the Nexus.”

            The mini-train rolled to a stop and they exited the vehicle.

            “Still no word from Kesh about your sneaking off,” Vimia said.

            “Not even a peep. I want the boot to drop already. All this waiting around is making me feel anxious,” Nayely said.

The sound of muffled gun fire could be heard as they were making their way to the shooting range. A couple of guardsmen were strolling by them when one of the women seemed to recognize Nayely.

“Hey, you’re the human that sang at Kadara, right?” she asked, stopping Vimia and Nayely in their tracks.

“Yah, unless there has been someone new going around,” Nayely said.

“My boyfriend was at the Kadara Marketplace that you preformed at and sent me a recording of you,” she said, “You are an amazing singer.”

The other five guardsman agreed with her.

“Thank you,” Nayely said.

“Do you think you could sing for us,” she asked.

“Right now,” Nayely asked.

“Please,” the guardsman and her buddies pleaded.

Nayely turned to Vimia who only shrugged, not knowing what to do.

“Okay,” Nayely said, “I’ll sing the ending part of a lullaby since I’m sure you have work to worry about.”

“Thank you so much,” she said as she prepared her omni-tool to record.

So Nayely closed her eyes and started to sing.

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight._

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight._

Nayely sang while imagining that she was holding her newborn baby brother, sweet and tenderly.

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care._

_Cause when I dream, I’ll fly your way_

_and meet you there._

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

            She elongated each word, sleep, and made it longer than the previous ones while ending on a high note. When she opened her eyes Nayely noticed that a few people had stopped to listen to her and the asari guardsman looked like she was close to tears while her coworkers looked like they could fall asleep any minute. Once again, the guardsman thanked Nayely and the two parties parted ways.

            “Getting popular aren’t you,” Vimia said playfully as they walked into the shooting range.

            “I’m sure that was just an isolated case,” Nayely stated as she grabbed some noise canceling headphones to get ready to join in the shooting.

            The two of them shot at targets for about an hour since Nayely had to speak with her therapist within the next hour. As Vimia and Nayely were leaving the shooting range there was a crowd of ten people standing outside. The two of them didn’t take notice of this until one of the men in the group pointed at Nayely and yelled about her, prompting the other ten people to encircle them.

            “Hey, you sang at Kadara, right,” the man who outed her asked.

            “Yeah, why,” Nayely asked, worried that the mob of ten might want her head for whatever reason.

            The same man said, “A friend of ours told us that you were here, and we wanted to know if you would sing for us, please?”

            “Uh…,” Nayely looked to Vimia and she looked just as overwhelmed as she felt, “Sure. How about a love song?”

            “Oh, that’s perfect, me and my husband will listen to you over out dinner tonight,” the man said as he prepared his omni-tool to record as did five other people in the mob.

            Nayely took a deep breath and closed her eyes and she began to sing the song “La Vie En Rose”. Nayely imagined being on a dinner date with Alretia and Riry and remembered what it was like to fall in love for the first time, a mixture of giddiness and content happiness. When she finished singing, she opened her eyes to a lot of satisfied faces.

            The man put away his omni-tool and said jokingly, “You might just turn me Bi with your singing.”

            “Uh, thank you?” Nayely said.

            Then Vimia took Nayely by the arm and said, “Alright everyone, out of the way. We have an appointment to keep.” Vimia pushed through the crowd while dragging Nayely behind her. They rushed to the mini-train before anyone else could stop them from boarding.

            Nayely was panting hard as they stood in the moving mini-train.

            Vimia let go of Nayely, “Oh, Spirits, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

            Nayely took a minute to breath then said, “Yah. I’m fine. I think I’m going to take a nap after therapy.”

            Vimia walked Nayely all the way to the Medical Bay and Nayely talked with Dr. T’Perro, her therapist, over vid call. She would have gone to bed as soon as that was over but then she had to drink a chalky water again.

            The next day as Nayely was sipping on “chicken” noodle soup, Superintendent Kesh walked up to Nayely.

            “Nayely,” Kesh greeted.

            “Good morning Ma’am,” Nayely said as she pushed aside her bowl, “Can I help you?”

            “Director Tann as asked me to bring you to him,” Kesh stated.

            “Oh boy,” Nayely said as she got out of bed, “Guess I’m finally getting kicked out of the Nexus.”

            “You are not being kicked out of the Nexus, you’re demoted, but you won’t be kicked out,” Kesh said.

            Dr. Carlyle walked up to the two woman and said, “Now hold on, you haven’t finished your food yet, or taken your medication.”

            Nayely sighed and said, “I’ll be back for the soup. Just give me some of that chalky water to go and I’ll take my medication now. I don’t think I should keep the Director waiting.”

            As Kesh escorted Nayely to the mini-train Nayely asked, “How are you holding up? Are you getting your daily updates about the engines?”

            “Yes, Lana has been doing a good job of replacing you,” Kesh stated as they walked onto the mini-train.

            Nayely couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness in her heart from the word, replace.

            Nayely said, “I’m sorry for all of this. Life’s hard enough as it is, I shouldn’t’ve snuck off the Nexus.”

            “You wanted to find your family,” Kesh said, “I know what it’s like to worry about the only family you’ve got.”

            Nayely smiled slightly, “Thanks. I’ll be sure to work just as hard as I have been when I get out of the Med Bay.”

            Kesh placed a clawed, three-fingered hand on Nayely’s shoulder and said, “No. No you shouldn’t. The condition that you are in is our fault. The same thing might happen to Lana if we don’t get the managers and manpower needed for taking care of the engines.”

            The mini-train stopped and they walked out into a busy command center as policemen were guarding the jail cells, news reporters were going over their facts, informers were giving out tactics from Commander Kandros and people who have been taken out of their stasis pods are being instructed by Colonial Affairs Addison for Eos and Kadara. Nayely and Kesh passed all of them and headed straight for Director Tann’s office.

            “I’ve brought Nayely, Aide,” Kesh stated to Tann’s assistant.

            “One moment please,” Aide said, “He’s talking to the Human Pathfinder.”

            “I’m just glad for it to be over,” Tann said sounding exasperated.

            Nayely leaned towards Kesh and whispered, “Sounds like someone’s in need of his Cro-ka mush.”

            Kesh snickered as the Pathfinder was walking down the stairs. They were fully dressed in their deep space, space suit and they had their helmet on.

            “Have a nice day, Pathfinder,” Aide said.

            Pathfinder Rider gave her a little wave then walked out of Tann’s office.

            “Okay, you may go now,” Aide said to them.

            Kesh and Nayely walked up the stairs to see Tann admiring miniature models of spaceships.

            “Here’s my Former Engineer Manager, Number Eight,” Kesh said.

            “Ah, good. You may go now,” Tann said to Kesh.

            Nayely didn’t like the dismissive way Tann was treating her Superintendent. It reminded her too much of the way people outside their family would dismiss her little brother’s artwork.

            “I would like to have my Superintendent Nakmor Kesh be present. I might need her advice and I respect her words greatly,” Nayely said.

            Tann sighed then looked to Nayely, “Very well. I suppose it’s no secret.” Then he had S.A.M. show videos of Nayely singing on the galacticweb, “You’ve been getting quite popular.”

            Nayely could see that the video of her singing at Kadara has been watched a million times by now and the two videos of her singing yesterday have just reached one thousand. Tann then showed Nayely the comment section and it was several people praising Nayely’s singing, many proclaiming their love for her voice and wanting to marry her.

            “As you can see, a lot of these comments aren’t just from us, the Angara are also interested in your singing,” Tann stated as he motioned them to his desk, “I think we can use this to our advantage.”

Nayely didn’t liked where this might be going, “What’s the advantage,” she asked.

“You have an influence over people, or well, your singing does,” Tann said as he sat down and folded his hands in front of his face, “We don’t have much to trade with the Angara and getting people to work together despite everything is hard.”

            “Okay?” Nayely said.

            “If you become a singing celebrity, we would be able to bargain your talents for more food or supplies. We could put up little concerts for our most disgruntled members and unify them under the same love of music,” Tann continued.

            “I don’t know if I can do that sir, I have to worry about my job after all,” Nayely said, “And even if I could, this seems a lot like manipulation and I don’t like that.”

            “Well, yes, it is a type of manipulation. It’s soft power. It’s a part of the political game I have to play,” Tann said, “And as for your previous job, you don’t need to worry about it again. You’ll be preforming at concerts that I have designated for you. I suggest that you go practice.”

            “Tann, you can’t do that,” Kesh said, stepping forward.

            “I can and I will,” Tann said as he stood up.

            “I’m needed down in the engines,” Nayely said.

            “She’s our best worker,” Kesh added, “Are you going to at least help us get more people working down there?”

            “I believe that is your job, Kesh,” Tann said as he went to lead Nayely away from her, “Now excuse us. We have some scheduling to discuss.”

            Nayely’s body moved on its own as she swatted Tann’s hand off her shoulder and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Then she rammed him into the nearest hard surface while staying face to face with the salarian.

            “What are you doing,” Tann said.

            “Shut up,” Nayely growled.

            He did.

            “I will not stand your disrespect and your condescending attitude towards my boss,” Nayely said, “You don’t get to do everything you want just because you’re the Director. If you want my help then you’re going to have to work with my boss to get the people we need working in the engines, unless you want another mutiny on your hands and having the Nexus engines shut down causing you and everyone else on this ship to float aimlessly across space, eventually coming in contact with the Scourge. Do you want that?”

            He was silent. Nayely slammed him against the hard surface.

            “Well?”

            “No, no I don’t want that,” Tann said, his words sounding strained.

            Nayely let him go and said, “Good. Then I’m staying on this ship until you get more people in the engine room and I will help train them if needed.” Then Nayely stomped away with Kesh walking beside her.

            Tann called after them, saying, “You’re lucky that the Charlatan put in a good word for you.”

            “Have a nice day,” Aide said as they walked out.

            Nayely stayed silent as Kesh told Aide to do the same.

            Out in the command center Nayely could feel herself shaking from the adrenaline.

            “Let’s go to my office,” Kesh told Nayely.

            Nayely felt so bad for what she had done. As soon as they entered Kesh’s office Nayely was about to apologies when Kesh started to laugh, loud and hard. It threw Nayely through a loop.

            “What’s so funny,” Drack asked, Nayely just noticing him when he spoke.

            “You should have seen it,” Kesh said, “My human here, frail from sickness, managed to ruffle the Director. She just picked him up like he was nothing.”

            They laughed together.

            “It was cathartic to watch,” Kesh said as they finished laughing.

            “I’m so sorry, anyways,” Nayely said, “I’m your underling. I represent you and I didn’t do a good job of that.”

            Drack walked over and slapped Nayely on the back, “Nonsense, you represented her fine. He obviously said something that deserved being shaken up for. What exactly did he say?”

            “I got mad at how disrespectful I thought he was being towards Superintendent Kesh,” Nayely mumbled.

            Kesh walked over to her desk as Drack asked, “And your sorry about that?”

            “You never go against your superior, no matter what, it goes against everything I learned in boot camp training and my general training as a cop,” Nayely stated, clutching her hair.

            “Oh, right,” Drack said as he scratched his chin, “You were raised by a turian. Well, thank you for getting mad for my granddaughter’s sake. You’d make a fine krantt for her.”

            “Sorry, I’m already a krantt for my little brother, Surd,” Nayely said, relaxing a bit.

            “Are you now,” Drack said.

            “Yep, I went through the Trial with him and my other brother and I’ve killed six krogans, in his name, who were trying to destroy Clan Drau,” Nayely said.

            “Clan Drau is small, I see why they would try to destroy it,” Drack said, “But you do know you can be a krantt for many people, right?”

            Nayely shrugged, “I only want to be my brother’s krantt.”

            Kesh walked back over and handed Nayely a tablet, “Here. This has the Nexus Engine Manual in it. I want you to study this while you’re in the Med Bay and be ready to train numerous people when you get back.”

            Nayely saluted, “Yes, Ma’am.”


	6. The Voeld Tour

            Nayely spent a month staying in the Med Bay as they monitored her weight gain and mental health. Once Piper had Dr. T’Perro’s permission to leave the Med Bay permanently, under the condition that she kept having weekly sessions with Dr. T’Perro. Nayely then spent the next month helping her coworkers train all 21 of the new workers in the engine room; a good chunk of them being humans and angarans. During those two months Tann found Nayely a new guitar and has given her the new Nexus Anthem music sheet to practice.

            Nayely was sitting in the living room section of the breakroom, on the couch, as she practiced on her guitar.

            Vimia plucked the music sheet off the couch cushion and read over the lyrics out loud, “ _We’re a nation of true diversity, our ties are strong. We came from the beyond and we came to help you all along._ This is so pretentious. Is the Director really going to make you sing this in front of our new allies?”

            Nayely shrugged, “The actual music part is good. Whoever wrote the music did a great job, however, whoever had to write the lyrics were obviously pressured by Tann to make us sound grandiose and important sounding. I already rewrote the lyrics.”

            “Won’t the Director get mad about that,” Vimia asked.

            Nayely shrugged again, “Probably, but as the musician, I think it’s more important to have the Angara understand us than hear about how great we are, I mean despite the new embassy on Aya, they’re still on the fence about us after all.”

            There was a sudden sound of loud machinery roaring as the noon shift of Angaran workers came into the breakroom. The group scattered to go relax, sleep, and or eat as Lethoul walked up to Vimia with the noon shift tablet in hand.

            “Here you are assistant manager Vimia,” Lethoul said as he handed Vimia the tablet.

            “Lethoul, buddy. You don’t have to use my whole title every time we interact,” Vimia said as she took the tablet.

            “I think it’s cute,” Nayely said, a teasing smile spreading across her face.

            Vimia lightly bapped Nayely on the head with the music sheet and let it fall into her lap, “Don’t encourage him.”

            “Yes, ma’am assistant manager ma’am,” Nayely said.

            Vimia groaned as she went to the Manager’s office next to the break room kitchen to report to Lana.

            Lethoul sat down next to Nayely and Nayely rested her back against his arm as she lazily played a few cords on the guitar.

            “You’re smiling more often,” Lethoul stated.

            “You think so,” Nayely said.

            “I’m no expert of your species, but you seem to also be healthier,” Lethoul said, “at least you look better than what you did when I first got here… How’s the search for that asari lady your brother mentioned, going?”

            Nayely sighed, “Reyes says he’ll do what he can, but I’m just trying not to get my hopes up.”

            “I understand,” Lethoul said.

            “So. Any song requests? Today’s the last day,” Nayely said as she craned her head back to look at Lethoul’s lavender and purple face.

            Lethoul shifted away making Nayely’s head fall back and land in Lethoul’s lap, “It’s already time for you to go?”

            “I leave for Voeld tomorrow. The Human Pathfinder finally got permission from this lady named Anjik, I think, am I pronouncing that right?” Nayely asked.

            “Almost,” Lethoul said.

            “Anyways, Tann wants me to sing at our new outpost, at the resistance base, and at a few of the small villages,” Nayely stated, “So, any last request?”

            “I love your love songs,” Lethoul said.

            Saalro then appeared behind Lethoul and roughed him up playfully, saying, “You always ask her to sing love songs. Do you have a crush on the alien? And what’s this, she’s laying in your lap, I didn’t realize how close you two have gotten.”

            “Saalro, stop it,” Lethoul said then added, “You’re warm. Is a sun chair open?”

            Nayely started playing the song “That’s Amore” as Lethoul went to sit in the L.E.D. light chair.

# # #

            Nayely arrived at Taerve Uni, the outpost that the pathfinder had founded on Voeld, and Nayely regretted not having her helmet on. The cold wind was a slap to the face for her and even though her space suit is insulated and has a mini-heater built into it, the cold still managed to nip at her fingers and toes.

            The pilot slapped Nayely on the back saying, “Cheer up, Lady. It actually got warmer since the Human Pathfinder activated the Monolith last month.”

            Nayely put on her helmet saying, “It’s not warm enough,” as they walked down the runway off the little ship.

            “Let me give you a tour of Taerve Uni,” the Human pilot said, “I’ve been here since we opened and let me tell you, we’ve grown. We even have a few Angara living here with us. Granted they may just be here to make sure we’re not going to do anything funny, but more the merrier, right?”

            “Sure,” Nayely said, smiling a little at the pilot’s optimism.

            Taerve Uni seemed bareboned but Nayely assumed that was just because of all the snow and lack of greenery of any kind. There were plenty of buildings, the pilot who Nayely learned was named Steve, showed her the command station, the science lab place, the mess hall, the supply area, and the cabins.

            “Despite the cabins being small, each cabin can hold ten people. There’s not a lot of privacy but it’s warmer,” Steve said.

            Shivering, Nayely said, “Nice. Where will I be having the concert?”

            “Over at the mess hall, it’s our biggest building and it’ll hold everyone that can come. Let’s head back there, I’m sure your cold and hungry,” Steve said.

            The mess hall was warm, not as warm as the Nexus, but certainly better than being outside. Nayely took off her helmet and sighed with relief. The air smelled spicy and meaty. A few of the people eating recognized Nayely and asked to take a picture with her, all of them expressing how excited they are for the night’s concert. Nayely awkwardly complied to take pictures with them and after about thirty minutes Nayely was able to go eat something.

            Steve sat before her on the bench and finally took off his helmet. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and looked paler than a sheet of paper.

            “So, how long will you be staying on Voeld,” Steve asked, before shoving some kind of chili substitute into his mouth.

            Nayely played with her chili, saying, “Oh, six weeks, if everything goes well, but I remember being told that this is where the ground battles are mostly taking place, so I bet it’ll be longer.”

            “How many songs do you have to sing?” Steve asked, before drinking some water.

            “I’ll be singing seven songs, including the Nexus National Anthem,” Nayely said before taking a small tentative bite of the chili. It tasted horrible.

            “We have a National Anthem now?”

            Nayely took a moment to answer as she forced herself to eat the chili then she said, “Yah. It was the Director’s idea to have it written. I’m supposed to sing it first.”

            “I hope our future children won’t be forced to stand in class and sing it to the Nexus flag,” Steve said as he swirled his glass of water.

            “Is that bad,” Nayely asked.

            “Well, what I learned in American in my High School, is that it became illegal in the year 2075 when people noticed a rising hostility among the people over whether or not it was patriotic to do it in class or not. There were riots and people died over it,” Steve said.

            “That’s kind of stupid,” Nayely said as she forced herself to have another bite of chili.

            Steve shrugged, “It was before my time at least you only get fined for forcing children to sing to the flag. Did you not learn this in your school? Are you from Africa or South America or somewhere else that isn’t America?”

            “I grew up on the colony planet Oma Ker,” Nayely said before drinking some water, then added, “and my second home was and always will be Clan Drau.”

            Steve chuckled weirdly then said, “Those sound like turian and krogan places.”

            Nayely raised an eyebrow at him.

            “Wait, you were raised by a krogan and a turian!” Steve said.

            Nayely snickered to herself as she went to throw away her half-eaten plate.

# # #

            It took the rest of the day but Nayely and Steve and a few other helpers got the mess hall ready for Nayely’s concert. The bench tables were moved to either sides of the mess hall and the simple raised platform stage sat in front of the Kitchen, near the exit doors. The mess hall was already full of humans, turians, asari, salarians, and a few angarans. All together there were at least seventy to one hundred people scrunched up in the mess hall. The heat of the spotlight that Steve was shining on her felt nice and warm and Nayely was getting excited by the crowd’s energy.

            Nayely stepped up to the microphone and said, “How are the people of Taerve Uni doing tonight!?”

            The crowd cheered in response.

            “Well, that’s good to hear,” Nayely said, “I’ll be playing seven songs for you tonight. The first being the new Nexus National Anthem.”

            The crowd cheered some more as Nayely strummed her guitar. Nayely closed her eyes and sang with all her heart.

            _We all came on a ship and it was lightyears when are mission did start_

_Andromeda shone bright and true, like the hope in our hearts_

_But when we arrived, a war, and broken promises tore us a part._

_Yet here we are, and here we stand, together._

            The crowd seemed to resonate with Nayely’s singing. They had quieted down some to hear her better.

            _I will never give up on you!_

_You won’t give up on me!_

_We’ve had our fights but together!_

_Together, we are strong!_

The crowd went wild after hearing that part as Nayely riffed on her guitar.

            _They can kick our teeth in, they can nail us to the wall!_

_They can cut us down to bits, but it won’t stop the call!_

_The call to help one another, the call to defend the small!_

_Hand in hand is the way we all stand!_

_I will never give up on you!_

_You won’t give up on me!_

_We’ve had our fights but together!_

_Together, we are strong!_

_Just look around, and be proud, the hope is alive and well!_

_We’ve all lost something, someone, in this war that dwells,_

_But know that our loved ones have stories to tell,_

_of how we fought as one!_

_I will never give up on you!_

_You won’t give up on me!_

_We’ve had our fights but together!_

_Together, we are strong!_

_Together, we are strong!_

_Together, we! Are! Strong!_

            Nayely opened her eyes and the crowd exploded with applause.

            Nayely spoke into the microphone, “I’m glad you all are enjoying yourselves. This next song is called, “I Love You Too Much.””

# # #

            The next day Steve and Nayely tore everything down and packed everything up into a civilian class NOMAD and an angaran from the Resistance Base came to drive them since she knows the best route to hide from the kett.

            As Steve and Nayely took the back-seat Steve said, “I’m going to take a nap, or at least I’m going to try. Wake me up when we get there.”

            “Okay,” Nayely said as Steve put his helmet on and leaned back. Within ten minutes despite the bumpy ride, Steve was snoring in his sleep.

            “So, uh, how long have you been in the resistance,” Nayely asked the driver.

            “Don’t talk to me,” she said.

            “Sorry,” Nayely said as she stared at her omni-tool. She really wanted to talk to her friends, but she didn’t know if the kett could track the signal or not, even if it was encoded. She decided to just wait until she got to the base.

            Nayely’s omni-tool started to ring. In a panic, Nayely hung it up, but then a moment later it started ringing again.

            “Will you answer that already, it’s distracting,” the driver lady said.

            “Sorry,” Nayely said as she answered the communications system on her omni-tool.

            A small holo-screen appeared before her and the angry face of Director Tann filled the screen.

            “Did you hang up on me,” Tann asked, sounding offended.

            “Sorry Sir, I didn’t know if it was safe or not to pick up. I’m not exactly in the safest place right now,” Nayely said.

            Tann sighed and said, “Whatever. You have some explaining to do.”

            “What do you mean,” Nayely asked.

            “Don’t play dumb. You changed the lyrics to the National Anthem I had commissioned for us. It had everything I wanted in it. Definitions of our different greatness among our different species. It mentions how great we are. It also specifically states how we are here to help and not do any kind of conquering like the kett are doing,” Tann said.

            Nayely felt her left eyebrow twitch in anger. She rubbed her eyes then said calmly, “There were no mention of the krogan in the song.”

            “They didn’t need to be,” Tann said dismissively, “At the Angara Resistance Base you will apologize and sing the actual lyrics to the National Anthem.”

            Blood boiling, Nayely said, “No.”

            “Excuse you,” Tann said.

            “I said no,” Nayely said a little louder, “Your version is horrible. In my version at least everyone can feel a little bit included. Even the angara. And as the person you specifically assigned to be your “Rallying Voice” I didn’t think the message you were trying to give left the best impression of us, so I did my job, and everyone last night loved it. If you what someone who does everything you want the way you want it then you can come out here and do it yourself.”

            Nayely didn’t hang up. She silently stared down Director Tann, waiting for him to answer.

            Strenuously, Tann said, “Next time I have a song commissioned, I’ll be sure to get your opinion first.” Then he hung up.

            Nayely breathed a sigh of relief and she felt the adrenaline shakes consume her hands. She put her hands under her armpits and tried to sleep like Steve.

# # #

            Nayely wasn’t expecting the Resistance Base to be in a cave system but she supposed it made sense. The driver lady lead them to their dining area where they’ll be setting up the stage and other items so Steve and Nayely got ready by placing all of their equipment in the dining area. It was still being used and it wasn’t time for the kitchen to close yet.

            “Now that we have all this out and ready to go, do you want to explore the Resistance Base with me,” Steve asked.

            “No, I want to see if I can make a call here. You can go ahead and explore on your own,” Nayely said as she slung her guitar over her back.

            “Alright, but I still want to know how much human stuff you actually know,” Steve said as Nayely walked away.

            Nayely found the command center and asked around to see if she could make a call or if she was even aloud to make a call. A Mr. Kaas said that she wasn’t allowed to use the command center for private calls, but he did lead her to where she could, in a small pocket cave close to the command center. Nayely first tried calling her little brother, Surd, but of course there was no answer. Then she called the Engine room and Lana picked up and the two women managed to have a short chat before Lana had to go back to work.

            Nayely felt her stomach growl and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Nayely shuffled back to dining area to see if she was allowed to eat there. She was allowed and she tried to sit by herself, not wanting to disturb anyone’s eating, but then an angara lady recognized Nayely and almost dragged Nayely to her table.

            “Everyone, this is the human I was telling you about from that alien internet thing,” the Angara Lady said.

            Nayely didn’t know what to say as she sat frozen at the table.

            “She has an amazing singing voice,” Then she turned to Nayely and said, “I watched your performance on the galacticweb last night and I’m so excited that you’re here.”

            Nayely smiled at her excitement, “Thank you for having me. What’s your name?”

            The angara lady looked shocked and she whispered loudly to her friends at the table, “She asked for my name. She wants to get to know me.”

            “Alright, we get it. Calm down, Jaalin,” one of the male angara at the table said.

            Nayely started eating the fruity pulp that was on her plate while the Angara around her started to argue among themselves. The fruity pulp stuff was all right tasting in Nayely’s book, sure it’s barely better than all the other foods she’s had to force herself to eat, but she didn’t feel like she was going to feel sick from eating a proper meal of the stuff. Nayely finished her plate and got up to leave but then Jaalin stopped her.

            “Wait, do you want to hang out with us,” Jaalin asked.

            Nayely looked at the time on her omni-tool and saw that it was 1pm and said, “I was actually planning on going to the medical ward, if you have one, to play some music for the injured since they won’t be able to come to the concert. After I stay there for an hour, I can accompany you and your friends for another hour if you want. Then I have to set up for the concert.”

            “That’s perfect. I’ll show you to our medical bay,” Jaalin said as she hopped up out of her chair.

            Nayely turned to the other four Angara at the table, “Thank you for having me. I enjoyed listening to your conversations. I hope you have a nice day.”

            They seemed surprised by Nayely’s attitude but Nayely was too distracted by Jaalin to notice as Jaalin dragged her away.

            It didn’t take long for Jaalin to take Nayely to the Medical Bay. There were no individual rooms, only an open space with 5 by 8 number of cots with at least 10 angara men and women resting in the cots. It also had the most sun lamps out of the entire base, as far as Nayely could tell. It felt nice and warm.

            Nayely turned to Jaalin and said, “Thank you for bringing me here. Where should we meet after my hour here?”

            “Well, if it’s alright with you, I would like to stay to listen to you and maybe introduce you to my aunt,” Jaalin said.

            “Oh no, is she sick or hurt,” Nayely asked.

            “No, no. My aunt is the Priestess that works here,” Jaalin said, “She’s here trying to uphold what little moral we have here.”

            “Well, then I would love to meet her,” Nayely said.

            Without another word and grabbing Nayely by the arm, Jaalin dragged her to her aunt who was giving a blessing to an injured warrior that looked like she was asleep. Nayely noticed that the Angaran woman had no notable physical features, no scars, no extra pigment blotches, no piercings or tattoos. If she did have anything of the sort, they were most likely under her clothes.

            “Jaalin, it is so good to see you,” the Priestess said as the two women hugged each other.

            “Hello, Aunt Roshwar,” Jaalin said as she pulled back from the hug, “I have someone very special I want you to meet.”

            “Uh, hello, Ma’am,” Nayely said with a small wave.

            “Oh my, my second alien meeting. Is she also a pathfinder?” Roshwar asked.

            “No. Even better. She’s a singer,” Jaaling said, presenting Nayely to Roshwar with some dramatic hand gesturing.

            “Oh, she’s the alien you’ve been telling me about, isn’t she,” Roshwar said then she turned to Nayely, “Tell me, what brings you to our little hospital?”

            Nayely told her what she planned to do.

            “That’s lovely, dear. I’m sure the injured would appreciate it,” Roshwar said.

            “I won’t be disturbing anyone will I? Should I go find a doctor to get permission from or something?” Nayely asked.

            Roshwar waved away Nayely’s concerns, “Not at all. If it’ll make you more comfortable start with these two injured. Right now, they are in a coma and I recently blessed them for their safe return.”

             Nayely swung her guitar back around and readjusted the tension on the guitar cords then she began playing the song, “Come Little Children”, but she didn’t sing it and instead focused on the music itself. Nayely played the guitar with quick, soft, high pitched plucks. The melody was rhythmic and came off as enchanting despite the lack of lyrics. The music reverberated throughout the medical bay. When Nayely finished and turned her attention back onto the two angaran women, they both looked mystified.

            “Isn’t the way her fingers move fascinating,” Jaalin said to her aunt.

            “You play beautifully, dear,” Roshwar said, “Are you of any faith?”

            Nayely awkwardly looked down at her hands as she plucked at her guitar, “No ma’am. I don’t want to offend you or anything, but my belief is that there is nothing when you die.”

            “Well, that’s sad,” Roshwar said as she patted her niece reassuringly.

            “So I’ve been told,” Nayely shrugged.

            “Would it offend you if I gave you my blessing,” Roshwar asked.

            “No, but I don’t even know the first thing about what you believe in. It’s reincarnation, right,” Nayely said.

            “That is our most popular belief, but you are a stranger to most things, are you not?” Roshwar said.

            Nayely looked back up at the Priestess, “I would gladly receive your blessing.”

            Without hesitation Roshwar began the mantra, “I give you strength and courage—yet be clear your heart.”

            “Thank you,” Nayely said.

            “And thank you,” Roshwar replied.

            Nayely walked away with Jaalin following behind and Nayely played her music for the injured for the hour she said she would.

            Jaalin dragged Nayely to the practice range where soldiers practice their close combat skills, firing arms skills, and survival skills. Jaalin managed to find her friends from the dining hall.

            “Why did you bring the alien with you here,” the same angara that previously chastised Jaalin said.

            “Shut your mouth, Finn,” Jaalin snapped, “I think it would be good for all of us to learn from each other.”

            “You just want to show off to the alien,” Finn said.

            “I don’t see anything wrong with wanting to show off and I have a name young man, it’s Nayely. Nice to meet you again,” Nayely said.

            “I’m 26,” Finn said defiantly.

            “And I’m 635,” Nayely stated.

            “Are you really that old,” Jaalin asked.

            “Yep,” Nayely said, not wanting to go into the details of cryogenics.

            “Well, are we going to shoot targets or stand here flapping our lips,” Finn said before walking away.

            “Don’t mind him,” Jaalin said, “He’s always a grump. Come on.”

            Nayely followed them to their only shooting range. A large visible light, showing the color blue, was shining in front of them as everyone around them were shooting at their targets. Jaalin handed Nayely ear protection headphones and put some on herself. They were a bit big for her but Nayely managed. The blue light changed to yellow and everyone stopped firing as a random angara collected all the targets and replaced them with new ones.

            Finn asked, “So, can you shoot?”

            “A little,” Nayely said, “I’m a bit out of practice but I have experience with Pistols and Assault Rifles.”

            Finn handed Nayely a Thokin Assault Rifle. Nayely admired its bulky form and pale green coloring. The angara that was collecting the targets got out of the way and the light turned blue again and everyone went back to shooting the fresh targets.

            Finn pointed at a target and motioned for Nayely to shoot at it. Nayely turned to Jaalin to see if she should and Jaalin was giving her encouraging gestures. Nayely shrugged and got ready to fire. The Thokin felt too heavy for her to properly aim with so she got down on one knee and used her other knee as a rest, she then aimed and fired. When Nayely finished the center of the bullseye was missing. The light turned yellow and the angara went back out to collect the targets.

            Jaalin jumped up and shook Nayely by the shoulders, “That was amazing aim.”

            Nayely was still being shaken so she couldn’t answer very well, “Th-ank, thank, y-you.”

            Finn grabbed ahold of Jaalin’s hand and said, “Stop that, she’s still holding a gun.”

            Jaalin instantly backed away, “Right, sorry.”

            Nayely put the Thokin Assault Rifle back on the gun rack she saw Finn take from, then said, “Thank you. To be honest though, my aim could have been better, since I can cut out smaller holes than that. It was my first time shooting with the gun and it was a bit heavy for me, so I had to get used to it.”

            “Well, I’m honestly impressed,” Finn said.

            Jaalin gasped dramatically, mockingly, “You’re impressed. With my friend.”

            “Shut up,” Finn said.

            For the rest of the hour Nayely spent her time with Jaalin and Finn and anyone else that wanted to get to know her at the shooting range. Then she went back to the dinning area to help Steve unpack their equipment. Steve talked about how he looked over the valley with two angara named Beniska and Tseek, saying that they were very cordial with him and Nayely told him about her day with the angara. As they were unloading and setting up and clearing tables and chairs out of the way Anjik Do Xeel appeared before them.

            “Pardon my late introduction, I’m Anjik,” she said.

            Clearing her hair from her face Nayely went up to her to shake her hand, “Nice to meet you ma’am. I’m Nayely and that’s Steve,” She said pointing to the blond man who was struggling to straighten out one of the standing speakers, “We’re almost done setting up and after a few equipment tests we’ll be ready to start filing people in here.”

            “How have you been treated,” Anjik asked Nayely.

            “Oh, a lot of the people here are very kind. Sure, there was an underlining feeling of, “We don’t want you here you alien scum,” but I’m use to that feeling and besides, I understand the feeling considering what everyone’s been going through with the kett. I just hope everyone here likes the music.”

            Anjik nodded her head, “Well, thank you for your time. My troops need a moral boost. If you encounter anyone that threatens you, be sure to tell me.”

            “Okay,” Nayely said, “Have a good night.”

            Anjik left and the two of them successfully set up everything and they passed their maintenance test. Steve left the stage to go man the spotlight while Nayely stayed on the stage, lazily playing on her guitar while sitting down. Angara filled the dinning area and Nayely could see Jaalin waving her hands at her wildly. Nayely chuckled and waved back.

            The spotlight was on her and Nayely stood up and played through her first two songs and the crowd was starting to feel more energized.

           Before Nayely played her third song she said, “This next song I’m dedicating to Jaalin, a resistance fighter who made me feel welcome to the base. This is for you girl and the song is called, “Day-O, Banana Boat”.”

           The crowd became livelier with that song. Some of the angara even started to dance. They continued to dance throughout the last four songs too. By the time the concert was over the angara were motivated by the music.

           The next day Anjik saw them off.

           “Thank you so much for coming,” Anjik said, “We’ll be seeing you in a couple of days again?”

           “Yah, that’s the schedule Tann has me on and thank you for having us and, uh, stay strong and clear?” Nayely said, picking up what she heard hanging around the base.

           Anjik smiled wide, “Thank you.”

           “Come on, Nayely. We’ve got to get to Techiix next,” Steve yelled from the NOMAD.

           “Oh, one more thing, if you see Jaalin, tell her she was a sweetheart,” Nayely said.

           “I can manage that,” Anjik said before Nayely walked away.

           As the angaran woman drove them to Techiix, Nayely thought she’d strike up a bit of conversation with Steve before he takes his nap.

           “So, how did you get convinced to be my helper,” Nayely asked.

           “And bodyguard,” Steve added, “but I didn’t really need to be convinced. I get to see different places I couldn’t before, and I get to hear good music. Nothing could be better than that.”

           “Was that your reason for coming to Andromeda then,” Nayely asked, a bit skeptical, “to see new places and hear new music?”

           “Well, yah,” Steve said leaning back into his chair, “Are there any other reasons?”

           “Of course there is,” Nayely said.

           “Oh, yah? Then what was your reason,” Steve asked leaning forward.

           Nayely sighed and leaned back into her set, then she said, “Surd and I came here because we wanted to follow our big brother Luso. Luso wanted to go on a big adventure, to see things he’s never seen before; Surd and I came with him to make sure he didn’t die in the prosses.”

           “Ah, your big brother must be quite the wild card then,” Steve said, “How are your brother’s handling you being on the road?”

           Nayely felt her bottom lip tremble as she tried not to cry, voice cracking she said, “I don’t know.”

           “Okay, well. I’m going to leave you alone now,” Steve said before putting on his helmet and getting into his sleeping position. Within five minutes Steve was snoring.

           Nayely inhaled deeply trying to calm herself down but then she accidentally imagined seeing Luso in that pile of dead bodies again and the tears flowed freely as her calming breaths turned into gasps for air.

           “Hey,” the angara driver said.

           “Oh, gosh,” Nayely said between sniffles and gasps, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so loud.”

           “No. No, you’re not being loud,” the angara driver said, “I actually would like to apologize to you.”

           Wiping her nose and eyes Nayely asked, “For what?”

           “I was rude to you yesterday morning,” she said, “and you didn’t do anything to deserve it. I’m sorry.”

           “Thanks,” Nayely said then added, “I’m Nayely. What’s your name?”

           “I’m Mehva,” she said.

           “Nice to meet you,” Nayely said.

           “Techiix was built in the middle of a giant cave next to a frozen body of water. There were a few buildings outside the cave entrance but as Mehva, Steve, and Nayely walked further in with the equipment it was like looking into a beehive the way the houses were stacked on top of each other in the light of the standing sunlamps.

           “Woah,” Steve said.

           “First time here,” Mehva asked.

           “It’s a combination of beautiful and gloomy… Gothic,” Nayely said then asked, “Where can we put our stuff?”

           “Eska said we can set up camp in the middle of the courtyard. It’s right there, where you can see those two idiots are fighting,” Mehva said before she sat down the box of wires on the snow and walked up to the two angara men that were boxing each other and told them to move along.

           The three of them set up the concert area within an hour.

           “Welp, that’s that,” Steve said, “We have three hours before we start the concert. Who’s hungry?”

           “You’re going to have to actually buy your food here, you know,” Nayely said.

           “What!?” Steve said.

           “Spirits, Aide gave us a pamphlet about this, Steve,” Nayely said.

           “Who’s Aide,” Steve said.

           “Ugh!”

           “I’ll pay for your meals,” Mehva said.

           “Who are you and what happened to the mean driver lady,” Steve said.

           Nayely punched him on the arm.

           “What was that for!?” Steve said.

           “You’re being rude,” Nayely said.

           “It’s fine,” Mehva said, “I have been too quick to judge. Come on. My family lives here and we have a small restaurant.”

           To Nayely, the restaurant was not small, it was two stories high and bustling with locals. The inside felt super warm from all the sunlamps, but Nayely wasn’t going to complain, she liked hot environments. All the waiters greeted Mehva warmly. Mehva explained that they were her brothers, sisters, and cousins.

           “It smells so good in here,” Steve said.

           Nayely saw mini-versions of the angara running around the tables and laughing with each other. Nayely grabbed Steve by the arm and pointed at the children.

           “Look, Steve! Children,” Nayely cooed, “I haven’t seen children in 600 years.”

           Mehva gently pushed down Nayely’s pointed finger and said, “Please don’t point at children. It’s bad luck.”

           “I’m so sorry,” Nayely said, as she pulled her hand to her chest.

           “Look who’s being rude, now,” Steve said.

           Nayely rolled her eyes and let go of his arm.

           The two of them followed Mehva to a table booth and she sat down at one end.

           “We can do that,” Steve asked.

           “What do you mean?” Mehva asked.

           “Just sit down anywhere?” Nayely added, “Without getting permission or being guided or something?”

           “You had to get permission to sit down in a restaurant in your galaxy?” Mehva said.

           Nayely and Steve sat down in the opposite booth.

           “You make is sound ridiculous,” Steve said.

           “Is it not?” Mehva asked.

           “Okay, then, do we need to order in a special way or something to get our food,” Nayely asked.

           “Well, what did you do in your galaxy,” Mehva asked.

           “Usually a waiter would come up to you within five minutes,” Steve said.

           Mehva laughed, “What!? Really!?”

           Nayely and Steve stared at her.

           Mehva cleared her throat and said, “Sorry,” Then she said, “No. Staff here don’t go up to you. Their too busy. You go to them; they take your order and you’ll get your food when you get it.”

           Then Mehva did just that. Since Nayely and Steve had never eaten at her family’s restaurant before she chose their food for them. Then she sat back down at the booth.

           “So what now,” Steve asked.

           “Skkut, alien. Talk to someone, I don’t know,” Mehva said.

           While the two of them argued Nayely noticed that a child snuck up to their table. Her fat purple head was too big for her body and it was adorable. Nayely scrunched in on herself, not wanting to scare her away. Nayely waved at her with a small smile. The little angara girl waved back without smiling. Then she sat a rock on the edge of the table and just stared at Nayely. Confused but undeterred Nayely picked up a silverware that looked a lot like a fork and balanced it on top of the rock. Then Nayely squinted her eyes at the child, playfully daring her to make the next move. Then with a mischievous smile, she slammed her fist onto the fork, sending it flying into the air. In a panic, Nayely jumped up and caught it out of the air, but she also shoved the table into Mehva’s stomach and accidentally slapped a passing staff member in the face.

           “Ah, I’m so sorry,” Nayely said to them, “Are you both okay! Please forgive me!”

           Mehva shoved the table back into place and the staff member went back to work without a second glance. The child was laughing up a storm.

           “Nayely, sit down,” Mehva said, “It’s fine. There can be a lot of shoving in here,” Then Mehva turned to the child that was laughing, “Shoo, you little monster. Go play with our siblings.”

           The little girl stuck her tongue out at Mehva and ran off, leaving the rock. Nayely slowly sat back down and placed the fork next to the rock and she stared at the tabletop. The clanging and chattering and heat of the restaurant felt like it was pressing in around Nayely like the room was falling into a black hole.

           Nayely stood back up, “I’m going outside for a while, I need to cool off.”

           “But you were just talking about how cold you were a minute ago,” Steve said.

           “And the food’s not going to take _that_ long,” Mehva said.

           Without another word, Nayely scrambled out of the restaurant back into the cold air and mute blue colors. Nayely stepped out of the orange light of the restaurant so she could incase herself into the sill darkness of the immediate area. Breathing heavily, Nayely laid down in the snow. She then grabbed a fist full of snow, shoved it into her face and mentally said to herself that she did nothing wrong and that she’s alright.

           “Um, excuse me,” A familiar voice said.

           Nayely brushed the snow off her face and looked up to see a friendly face.

           “Do I know you,” Nayely asked, “You look familiar.”

           “Now that you mention it, you look familiar to me too,” the angara man said.

           Then something clicked in Nayely’s head, “Jaal?”

           Jaal snap his fingers, “That’s right, you were that sick human Lexi brought aboard. Are you sick again? Should I find a doctor?”

           “No. I’m just… trying to collect myself,” Nayely said.

           “…Are you done doing that?” Jaal asked.

           “No. You can go on doing whatever it was you were doing,” Nayely said, “I’m just going to lay here and try to melt to through all this ice and snow using only my body heat.”

           “That’s going to take a while,” Jaal said, “Even with the monolith on.”

           Jaal stuck around while Nayely continued to lay on the ground taking slow deep breaths. Patrons occasionally entered or left Mehva’s family restaurant.

           “So, how’s my brother, Lethoul, doing,” Jaal asked.

           “As far as I know he’s doing fine,” Nayely said, “Saalro, keeps teasing him for having a possible crush on a coworker, but it doesn’t seem like its bothering him too much.”

           “Do you think Lethoul has a crush on this coworker,” Jaal asked.

           “I don’t think he has a crush on anyone on the Nexus,” Nayely said then asked, “Help me up?”

           Jaal helped her back onto her feet and Nayely took a couple more deep breaths and shook the snow off herself.

           “Do I have snow anywhere else on me,” Nayely asked.

           Jaal brushed off Nayely’s back, “There.”

           “Thanks, man,” Nayely said. Then still not feeling ready, she walked back into the restaurant.

           Back at the table Steve and Mehva were eating their food.

           “Oh, good, you’re back,” Steve said, “I was about to go get you.”

            Mehva said, “Jaal? I haven’t seen you in forever.”

            Nayely was surprised that he came in with her and followed her. Though she supposed that she’s given him reasons to be worried, or he was just trying to find a set to sit in, Nayely wasn’t at liberty to know. Mehva and Jaal hugged while Nayely was sitting down. Then Jaal joined them.

            Mehva and Jaal talked about their interactions with aliens while Nayely took a tentative bite from what looked to be vegetable soup. It tasted fruity but it was wonderful. Nayely focused on nothing but what she was eating for the entire time they were there.

            As the four of them left the restaurant together, Mehva asked, “Are you going to go to the concert?”

            Jaal shook his head, “No. I’m just waiting until Ryder is ready to go. Right now, they’re talking to our scientists.”

            “Well, you and the rest of your crew are welcome to come see the show,” Nayely said, “I’m here for six weeks.”

            “Thank you,” Jaal said, “I hope you get to feeling better.” Then he left.

            “You got sick or something,” Steve asked as they headed for the courtyard.

            “No, Jaal’s just talking about my depression,” Nayely said.

            Steve and Mehva expressed their surprise.

            “I thought I told you two,” Nayely said, “Ah, well. Now you know.”

            The concert at Techiix went swimmingly until the end when everyone got so excited that they knocked Nayely off the stage. Luckily, she landed in a deep pile of snow that had built up around the stage. Since Techiix is the largest village on Voeld, it’s the only place that Nayely had a concert at two nights in a row. She learned a lot about Angaran Mythology, especially about the yevara, who’s mythology Nayely has completely fallen in love with. Then after the second night Nayely, Steve, and Mehva continued to the other villages like Hjara Station, for example. Within two weeks Nayely was back at Taerve Uni then finishing her job there they started heading for the resistance base.

            After unpacking everything at the resistance base, Nayely went to go find Jaalin, instead she found Finn who was sitting by his lonesome in the hangar bay.

            “Hey Finn, have you seen Jaalin around,” Nayely asked him.

            Finn looked up at Nayely from where he was sitting. The look on his face was hollow and dejected.

            “Is she dead,” Nayely asked, not really wanting to know.

            “Kett ambush,” Finn said, “She blead out in my arms because a Wraith managed to sneak up on us and bite her in the wrong place.”

            Nayely sat down next to Finn, “I didn’t even get to know her.”

            Nayely felt bad that she couldn’t cry for this lost life.

            “You know, she was happy when you dedicated a song to her,” Finn said, sounding chocked up.

            Nayely smiled sadly to herself, “I’m glad I made her happy… Can I hold your hand?”

            Finn took hold of Nayely’s left hand without a word. Then for the rest of the day, Nayely listened to Finn’s stories of Jaalin before the concert started.


	7. Lonely

            Nayely stood in Tann’s office after just getting back from Voeld. Her body ached from the bumpy rides of the N.O.M.A.D. and it’s the first time that she’s desperately wanted to sleep in her bed down in the engine room.

            “Congratulations on your first tour,” Tann said, “I’m glad to see you in one piece.”

            Nayely nodded her head and gave a polite grunt of acknowledgement.

            “I’ve got messages from Priya, Anjik, Eska, and many other people from Voeld, telling me great things about you,” Tann continued, “and despite our little disagreements, you’ve pulled through and shown yourself a trustworthy and hard worker.”

            Nayely managed to say, “Thank you sir.”

            Tann brought up his omni-tool and motioned for Nayely to do the same, “Here’s your payment for the tour.”

            Nayely blinked and frowned at Tann, “I’m being paid?”

            “Well I certainly wasn’t planning on sending you out into dangerous situations without giving you compensation,” Tann said sounding offended, “I’m sure this will be enough.”

            Nayely squinted her eyes at her holo-screen to see eight thousand credits in her account.

            “You think I deserve eight thousand credits,” Nayely balked.

            “Actually, I think you deserve ten thousand, but that’s all I could really give you considering our circumstances,” Tann said as he stood elegantly before her, “but this isn’t all you’ll be getting.”

            “Honestly, I don’t need anything else,” Nayely stated.

            “Nonsense,” Tann said, “I managed to get you your own private apartment in the upper levels of the Nexus and know that Aide will be your assistant now, too.”

            “I really don’t think I need an assistant and I’m fine with sleeping in the engine room,” Nayely said.

            “You don’t work on the engines anymore, so there’s no reason for you to sleep down there, and secondly did you not notice the crowd that greeted you when you docked at the docking bay? Aide can help you in buffering unnecessary interactions,” Tann stated.

            Nayely rubbed the back of her neck not knowing what else to say.

            “Your next tour will be at Eos,” Tann said, “You’ll have a two-week break and then you’ll head out. Understand?”

            “Yes, sir,” Nayely said, as she sighed.

            “Aide will show you to your new quarters. Have a good day,” Tann said then he walked away to do paperwork on his desk.

# # #

            The sunlight from the star, Zheng He, that the Nexus was parked by, was shining brightly into the pristine white apartment. Nayely could see her stuff from the engine room was piled neatly by the door.

            “As you can see, we already took the liberty of moving your items up here,” Aide stated, “I’ll leave you alone now. You have my information on your omni-tool, so don’t be afraid to contact me.”

            Before Aide could leave, Nayely said, “Oh, but I am very afraid.”

            “Why?” she asked.

            “I mean, won’t balancing two people be hard,” Nayely asked, “I don’t want to make your life difficult.”

            Aide smiled kindly at Nayely, “No, I’m a professional. Two people won’t be hard or a bother at all. Have a nice day Ms. Williams-Paetdros.”

            Nayely stood in the silence of her apartment. It was weird not being able to feel the vibrations of the engines. Nayely turned to her stuff and reluctantly unpacked everything. Good thing there wasn’t much to unpack. She put her new guitar next to the small couch. She sat her family photo next to her bed with her two music books and Luso’s journal. Her armor stayed next to the entrance. Then finally her clothes went into the bathroom with her toiletries.

            Nayely then looked at the time on her omni-tool and saw that it was time for her weekly meeting with Dr. T’Perro. Nayely sat on the couch, took a moment to soak up the sun’s rays then called up Dr. T’Perro on her omni-tool.

            “Ah, Nayely. On time as usual,” Dr. T’Perro answered.

            “Hello, Ma’am,” Nayely said.

            “How are you feeling this week,” Dr. T’Perro asked.

            Nayely talked things over with Dr. T’Perro about everything, about how the new job, situation and living space was making her feel more isolated and alone. She also talked about her worry about Surd and the Lila lady mentioned in her brother’s journal.

            “Now, I know this might be a hard thing to discuss, but have you considered the possibility that maybe Surd and Lila are dead,” Dr. T’Perro asked.

            “I know the possibility is there, Ma’am,” Nayely said as she wiped her eyes, “but there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to give up on the possibility that they may be alive out there.”

            “What will you do if you never get closure, or if you do find them dead,” Dr. T’Perro asked.

            “I don’t know,” Nayely said.

            Dr. T’Perro sighed then said, “I think it’s something you should think about until our next session Nayely.”

            “Okay,” Nayely said before they both ended their call.

            Nayely looked around her empty apartment and thought about how Surd might paint the walls. He did a lot of self-portraits when he was younger, then some time before they joined the initiative, he got into doing landscapes and plant life. Nayely got up and stretched then went down to the Market at the Common’s Area to buy some food and paints if she could find any.

            After buying her food and finding black, red, and orange paint Nayely walked around the Common’s Area, not really wanting to go back to her new apartment. She really wanted to go down to the engine room but, as Tann said, she doesn’t work there anymore and therefore not allowed down there either. Nayely was looking over the plants in the hydroponics area when she heard traditional Turian marching music coming from the Vortex Bar. Nayely walked into the bar to see a single turian woman preforming a marching routine with an unloaded M-8 Avenger. She spun and tossed that gun with the beat of her marching. It’s been a long time since Nayely has watched a coordinated march, it made her miss her brothers and parents.

            When the music ended and the turian woman struck her final pose, Nayely cheered louder than the entire bar.

            “Hey, I know you,” a lady said.

            Nayely turned to see who was talking to her and she saw it was an asari bartender lady.

            “You’re Nayely, right,” the asari lady asked.

            “Yah, why,” Nayely asked.

            “Could you sing for us,” the asari bartender lady asked, bowing down a little into a begging position, “Pretty please. We’ll give you free beer for the day if you will?”

            Nayely sighed then said, “No. It’s fine. I feel like singing anyways.”

            After the turian woman got off the stage a human female got on the stage with a microphone and said, “That was Aquila performing her old troop’s marching technique. Would anyone else like to come up here?”

            The bartender lady pointed at Nayely and shouted, “She’ll go next!”

            “Great,” the woman said, “Come on up.”

            Nayely walked onto the stage without hesitation. Half the bar recognized her and cheered.

            Quietly to Nayely the woman said, “I’ve never seen them get this excited for a new person before.”

            “I know, weird right,” Nayely said quietly to her.

            “Do you need the microphone?” She asked.

            She nodded.

            The woman jumped off the little stage and sat down close by.

            “Hi, everyone. My name’s Nayely Williams-Paetdros. I didn’t bring my guitar, so I’ll just sing a quick little song,” Nayely told the crowd

            Everyone cheered.

            “Y’all are so kind,” Nayely said then she cleared her throat then said, “This song is called _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_.”

            Nayely sang high pitched and sweetly.  As she sang, she thought about her mother and father and what they might think of the situation she’s been dealing with. Mom would be furious, not at her daughter or at anyone in particular, she would just angrily get stuff done, until things were fair again. Dad would most likely want to talk things through and encourage Nayely to keep seeing the therapist.

            As Nayely sang the crowd was lulled into a quite state. Then as Nayely sang the last note, the bar cheered and applauded.

            “Thank you. Have a nice day everyone,” Nayely said as she tried to leave.

            She couldn’t though as several people asked for autographs and pictures. She didn’t know how to say no. After her fifteenth picture with a random guy, the fifteenth guy slapped her ass.

            “Woah! Hey,” Nayely said retreating from the human man that was in the circle of people with her.

            “Can I get you to sign my dick,” he said with a wink.

            “Uh, you mean one of the items you brought with you was a dildo?” Nayely asked, “And you have it on you at all times? Won’t my signature get smudged when you use it on yourself?”

            The human man before her looked ready to throw down in a china shop. Nayely didn’t feel like fighting, but she was ready to defend herself as the man started to come at her despite all the eyes watching them.

            Then a different human man came in between them and said, “Alright, that’s enough. Everyone, go back to your sets and leave the poor woman alone.”

            Most of the crowd moaned and groaned but the human man that was standing protectively in front of her was adamant. The guy that was going to throw down with her glared at her for a minute then walked away with the dispersing crowd.

            Then the man before her turn and asked, “Are you alright?”

            It’s been a while since Nayely thought a fellow human being looked beautiful. His light brown skin glowed under the florescent lights, his dark curly hair was tussled to the side in a teasing manner and he had amazing looking golden-brown eyes.

            “Well, not really, but I’m a bit better since you got them all to leave me alone. I don’t know what would happen if I had to fight against that guy,” Nayely stated.

            “Yah, I saw what he did to you,” he said, “I’m glad I could help, but he doesn’t look like he’s going to quit just because I told him to. Do you want me to escort you somewhere safer?”

            “After you tell me your name, stranger,” Nayely said.

            He smiled, apologetically, then said, “I’m Liam.”

            Nayely extended her hand for him to shake as she said, “Name’s Nayely.”

            “I figured,” he said as they ended their handshake and he followed her out of the Vortex, “I’ve been hearing about you through Jaal and Lethoul’s conversations.”

            “Ah well, I’m sure everyone’s talking about me,” Nayely said as she led him upstairs.

            “Maybe, but you’re doing a lot of good that I haven’t been able to do with the Pathfinder,” Liam stated.

            “I’m sure you’re doing plenty of good,” Nayely replied as they kept climbing the stairs past the third floor.

            “I don’t know. _Plenty_ just doesn’t seem good enough,” Liam said, “and you seem to bring people together with your music flawlessly.”

            Nayely doubted that, but she wasn’t going to change his mind with one conversation.

            “Okay, you can stop escorting me here. We’re at my floor,” Nayely stated as she stood on the ninth floor.

            “Oh wow, you’re pretty high up, huh,” Liam said.

            “Yep,” Nayely said, feeling her loneliness creeping in.

            “Well, I’ll leave ya to it,” Liam said as he started to leave.

            “Oh, before you go, there’s something I want to get off my chest,” Nayely said.

            Liam turned back around.

            “I don’t know if you get told this enough,” Nayely stated, “but you’re a very beautiful looking man.”

            Liam smiled wide as he rubbed the back of his neck, “No, I don’t get told that. Thanks.”

            Nayely gave him a thumbs up, “No problem. Thanks again for your help.”

            “No problem,” Liam said as they parted ways.

# # #

            The next day Nayely was painting her apartment walls to make them look like the Drau encampment on Tuchanka when she got a call from Reyes.

            “Hey, Rey. Do you got news or are you asking for a favor?” Nayely asked as she continued to paint.

            “Oh, you’re so cynical, Nayely. What if I was just calling to talk to a friend,” Reyes said.

            “Reyes, you didn’t even do that before we left for the initiative,” Nayely said as she was detailing some red rocks with her paint.

            He chuckled, “You got me there. I think I found your brother’s asari girlfriend.”

            “Really,” Nayely said as she dropped her brush, “Is she still on Kadara or is she somewhere else?”

            “My sources say that she was living at Ditaeon here on Kadara but then she got shipped to Prodromos after one week,” Reyes stated.

            “That’s on Eos and it’s not that far away,” Nayely said, getting excited, “Rey, I could kiss you.”

            “You can save it for later,” Reyes said, “The only thing I couldn’t find out was why she was shipped over to Prodromos.”

            “I don’t care why,” Nayely said as she got her armor on, “I’m going to go find her. She was the last person to have any contact with my family and in my books, she is family already.”

            “Nayely,” Reyes said, sounding serious. Which was strange for him. He continued, “I don’t want to rain on your parade, but she’s not going to help fill the void of your dead brother. Whatever fantasy you have of your meeting with her will be like, I think it’s best if you drop your expectations.”

            Nayely paused as the heavy words settled in her heart, “Right. You’re right. She probably won’t want anything to do with me… I’ll call you later.”

           "Good luck,” Reyes said before hanging up.

           Nayely headed for the docking bay having already called up Steve to warm up his ship to head out for Pordromos. As she was walking, she heard someone call out her name. She didn't want to have to deal with more strangers, so she kept walking. Someone grabbed her by the arm and Nayely was about to explode at whoever it was but then she saw that it was Lethoul.

           "Didn't you hear me calling out to you,” Lethoul asked, sounding hurt.

           Nayely sighed then said, “No, I did. I just didn't recognize you. Sorry man. I'm in a bit of a rush.”

           "Can I help? I'm free for the day,” Lethoul stated.

           Nayely hesitated but then said, “Yah, I would like your help. I'm going to Prodromos and I could really use a friend right now.”

           Lethoul gave Nayely a quick hug and said, “Of course.”

           "Come on. I'll explain on the way there,” she said as she got out of his hug.

           As Steve was flying them to Eos, Nayely explained why they were going there and what she hoped to accomplish.

           "Couldn’t this have waited until we went back on tour,” Steve asked, “I mean, we were going to go there anyways.”

           "Trying to find any scrap of your family isn’t something you wait for, Steve,” Nayely said harshly.

           "Alright, jeez. Then why is he here?” Steve said.

           "I’m here to be her emotional support,” Lethoul stated.

           "So, wait, you’re her boyfriend then,” Steve asked.

           "Why does he have to be my boyfriend to give me emotional support,” Nayely asked.

           "You know what, I’m going to shut up now,” Steve said, putting all his focus on flying to Eos.

# # #

            Steve landed in the craft designation zone of Prodromos and as they walked off Steve’s ship they were blinded by the sun and heat and the sand beneath their feet felt hot enough to burn skin. Prodromos was abuzz with life; people unloading ice from Voeld, scientist talking about their theories about the Remnant, colonist setting up buildings and planning out gardens, and regular people just going about their everyday.

            “Jesus Christ, it’s hot here,” Steve said, “I feel like I’m going to melt.”

            “It’s not that bad,” Nayely said before sneezing from the sunlight.

            “I’m a little uncomfortable, but I’ll live,” Lethoul stated.

            “Don’t your feet hurt, Steve asked Lethoul.

            “I got thick pads on my feet,” Lethoul said, “I’m fine.”

            Steve turned to Nayely, “So, do you need me to come with you or was a ride all you need?”

            “I don’t think I need a bodyguard for this,” Nayely stated, “I’ll call you when I’m done here.”

            “Good to know,” Steve said, “See you later.” Then he ran off to do whatever.

            “I don’t like him,” Lethoul said as he followed behind Nayely.

            “Why,” Nayely asked as she went to find the mayor’s house.

            “He dismisses feelings like they’re nothing,” Lethoul said, “If he treats you like this then I don’t think I can trust him around my people.”

            Nayely got directions to the mayor’s house then she said to Lethoul, “Well, if that’s how you feel about him then that’s that, but I can’t really speak for him since I didn’t grow up in my species culture and even if I was raised with my species I don’t think I could speak for him anyways. We are all such unique individuals with how we deal with the world around us that misunderstandings are an inevitability. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think he’s doing anything wrong. Sure, Steve isn’t the most emotionally supportive person, but he’s not malicious, he’s not teasing me for crying or for being emotional and to be honest, I think other people’s emotions scare him.”

            “How can someone be afraid of other people’s emotions,” Lethoul asked.

            Nayely shrugged as they came across a black man, with a pot belly and strong shoulders, that was standing outside the mayor’s house.

            “Hi, are you the mayor or are you just standing out here or something else,” Nayely asked the man.

            “Yes, I’m Mayor August Bradley,” he said, “What can I do for you?”

            “I’m Nayely Williams-Paetdros and—”

            “Nayely! What are you doing here? Your event is still a week and or so away,” Mayor August said as he looked at the calendar on his omni-tool, “Did Tann reschedule you without telling me.”

            “Sir, please calm down,” Nayely said, “I’m here on family business. The scheduled time is still the same.”

            Mayor August sighed in relief, “Thank goodness. So, what’s the family business?”

            “I’m looking for an asari named Lila,” Nayely explained, “She was the last person to have any contact with my brother Luso and I would like to talk to her if I can.”

            Mayor August rubbed his chin as he said, “Well, we recently got some asari refugees that are from the missing Leusinia.”

            “She didn’t come from the Lusinia though, she’s a transfer from Kadara,” Nayely said.

            “Oh yah, we got a bunch of new mothers coming over from Kadara,” Mayor August stated, “The water on Kadara may have been made drinkable but it’s still not advised for the pregnant to drink it yet. Come on, I’ll show you where they’re setting camp.”

            Lethoul and Nayely followed Mayor August to the outer parts of Prodromos where starter homes have just been built.

            “I’ll leave you to your search,” Mayor August said, “If you can’t find her here, I’ll see what I can do to help your search.” Then he left them alone.

            “So, she might be pregnant, huh,” Lethoul said, “Are you alright?”

            “I don’t know,” Nayely said, “Asari don’t breed the same way you or I do. So, there’s no real way to tell if the child’s even Luso’s but I still want to see her.”

            “I’m right behind you,” Lethoul said.

            The two of them asked around the small encampment until they got directed to the right starter home. They stood before the front door and Lethoul knocked on the door for Nayely. A blue eye peeked out of the door.

            “Can I help you,” she asked.

            “My brother is Luso Novius Paetdros. I’m his little sister. Are you Lila?” Nayely asked.

            She closed the door for a second, then they could hear her move some chains from the door. Then she opened the door wide. Her large stomach stuck through the door, her long yellow dress waved gently in the hot wind and her indigo colored face looked unreadable.

            “Nayely,” she questioned as she walked towards her.

            “Yah. That’s me,” she said.

            Lila walked towards Nayely and cupped her face in her hands.

            “You look exactly like what Luso described you to look like and you have the same face tattoos,” Lila said, sounding choked up. She let go of Nayely as she looked around then asked, “Is Surd not with you?”

            “I haven’t found him yet,” Nayely said.

            “He cut contact with you too,” Lila said, sounding shocked, “Come in. Let’s talk.”

            Lethoul and Nayely followed Lila into her home and she chained up the door again. The contents of the building were miniscule. There was a small stove, a small root cellar, two small beds, and a couple of chairs around a table.

            “So, how long have you been pregnant,” Lethoul asked as he made himself comfortable in a chair.

            “A little over seven or eight months now,” Lila said as she went to sit down on one of the beds, “I’m sure to give birth any day now.”

            “How did you get pregnant? The suppressors should have prevented you from getting pregnant,” Nayely said.

            Lila chuckled, “Yah. She’s my little rebel.” She said as she tenderly patted her stomach.

            Nayely really wanted to ask if the child was Luso’s, but she didn’t want to be rude and who knows what happened to her out in the wilds of Kadara.

            “Luso helped me conceive our baby, if you’re worried,” Lila said, giving Nayely an understanding smile.

            “I didn’t mean to look obvious,” Nayely said.

            Lila patted the bed beside her, “Please. Sit.”

            Nayely walked over to her and sat beside her.

            “Have you been doing okay,” Lila asked.

            “Not, really. I miss my brothers a lot,” Nayely said, then asked, “Where you there when he got killed?”

            She looked down at her stomach as she said, “No. I honestly hoped he was still alive. I went to go see him because we were supposed to go find a safe place for us to raise our daughter together, but then I saw smoke and heard gun fire. I was already several weeks pregnant, and I was cursed by the Goddess with shitty biotics. I ran away. I stated at our hide out for as long as I could, hoping that he’d show up at some point, but he didn’t.”

            Nayely took out her brother’s journal from her breast pocket and handed it to Lila.

            “Luso never dated his journal entries, so I don’t know if his last entry was close to his final days or not, but there are a few pages about you,” Nayely said.

            “I don’t know if I can read this,” Lila said, pushing the journal back onto Nayely.

            “I know how you feel,” Nayely said, then she turned to Lethoul, “Will you read the pages I folded out loud?”

            Lethoul came over and grabbed the journal, “I don’t mind.”

            Lethoul grabbed the chair he was sitting in and brought it closer to them, then he thumbed through the journal until he found a folded part. Then an electric monocle appeared over his right eye. Nayely closed her eyes and pretended that it was Luso speaking.

            _Today, when my group and I went out to hunt for supplies, I saw the most beautiful asari I’ve ever seen. She was scavenging near an old angara settlement that the kett attacked. I wanted to say hi to her and get to know her, but then I remembered the fact that I’m a part of a mercenary group and she probably wouldn’t feel safe with me. Who could blame her? I have blood on my hands. Sure, I’ve killed in self-defense before like when the Drau encampment would get attacked by rival clans, but this doesn’t feel like self-defense anymore and it doesn’t feel like survival. I don’t know what I’m doing with myself anymore._

            Lethoul flipped a couple of pages then found a new folded paged and began reading again.

            _For the past week we’ve been noticing that our supplies have been going missing. I was tasked with finding out who’s stealing from us. I really didn’t want to. I don’t have the heart to kill someone who’s desperate enough to steal from a bunch of dangerous people. Well, when I found out who it was, I was surprised to see that it was the asari woman I kind of have a crush on. I don’t know if I wrote this down or not but she’s a very beautiful looking person._ (Lila chuckled as she sniffled, holding back tears) _As soon as she saw me catch her stealing from us, she ran away before I could even say hello to her. I left out half of my supplies and told my group that it was one of those kett animals. I hope she comes back._

            Lethoul thumbed through a couple of pages as Lila laid her head on Nayely’s shoulder. With her eyes still closed, Nayely put her arm around Lila’s shoulder’s.

            _I did it! Her name’s Lila. She has such a beautiful name. Sure, I had to take a couple of punches to the face to get her to stay long enough to talk to me, but I got her to talk to me, so it was worth it._ (“That idiot,” Lila said, her voice quivering, “I didn’t know he could be so cute.” Then Nayely said, “Yah, he’s a softy at heart. He wanted to be a dance teacher when he came here.”) _She’s so amazing, being able to live out in Kadara by herself. That must be so hard though. So, I offered my help. She refused of course, but I’m going to show her that I’m a trustworthy person that she can rely on. Your chances of survival get better when you work together. At least that’s what I think._

            Lethoul flipped through some more pages but saw no more folded paper so he handed the journal back to Nayely. His electric monocle disappeared. Lila was crying into Nayely’s shoulder.

            “I wanted him to live,” she said, “He was so young. He probably would have made it to our daughter’s one hundredth birthday.”

            Nayely held Lila in a one-armed hug and said, “Well, at least we’re not alone anymore.”

            Lila looked up at Nayely questioningly.

            “I love to tell stories and I love to sing,” Nayely said, “and I would love to be able to tell stories of Luso to your daughter, my niece, if you’ll let me.”

            Lila hugged Nayely around the neck, “I would like that a lot. Thank you.”

            Nayely waved Lethoul in, saying, “I can feel you vibrating with hugging power, Lethoul. Get in on this.”

            Without saying a word Lethoul eagerly joined in on the hug. It felt nice to Nayely to be embraced by people she cared about.

            Before Nayely and Lethoul departed Nayely and Lila traded their omni-tool information and said one last goodbye to each other.

            As Lethoul and Nayely went to go look for Steve, Lethoul said, “She seems nice. How do you feel.”

            Nayely smiled to herself and said, “Like I’m not alone anymore.”


End file.
